La revanche de Darphus (L'Étreinte IV)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Ils l'avaient été mis aux fers dans la position d'un 'X'. Il était complètement nu et avait plusieurs traces fraîches de coups de fouet en travers de la poitrine et des jambes. Je connaissais bien ces blessures.
1. Chapter 1

**CJ Wells**

**LA REVANCHE DE DARPHUS**

CJ Wells©2000

**Avertissements :** Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Palaemon, Darphus, et les belles amazones Melosa, Ephiny, Terreïs, Chilapa, Velasca, Eponine et Solari appartiennent aux personnes plutôt chanceuses de _The Powers That Be studios USA_, _Ren Pics_ & _Whatnot_. La seule chose que je gagne à les utiliser ici, c'est la satisfaction personnelle de faire jouer les personnages selon mon désir. Cette série a commencé avec les deux parties de fan de fiction, _The Embrace_ et _Freedom_, qui ont été inspirés par _The Chattel_ et _Thrall_ de Dark Angel et _Rémunération_ (Partie I) de Day. Marcus Antonius, alias Mark Anthony (83 BC-30 BC), Caius Octavius (63 avant JC - 14 après JC), Marcus Tullius Cicero (106 BC-43 BC) et César, Jules César (100 BC-44 BC) sont des personnes ayant réellement existées dans la Rome antique. Tous les autres personnages sont les miens.

**Crédits :** Cette histoire fait partie d'une série continue, il est fortement recommandé de lire _The Embrace, Freedom _&_ The Antonius Situation_ en premier, et dans cet ordre, sinon cela risque de n'avoir aucun sens. Mais vous me feriez également plaisir en le faisant. Encore une fois, cette histoire raconte les événements du point de vue de deux femmes. Je tiens à ajouter que je me suis inspirée de certaines pratiques et traditions de la grande nation Cherokee pour décrire certains aspects de la culture Amazon pour cette histoire historiques. Les Cherokee est une riche et forte nation matrilinéaire et semble être une parfaite inspiration pour cet aspect. Oh, encore une chose. Une certaine partie de l'anatomie masculine est prononcée en grecque classique dans cette histoire, donc la 'faute d'orthographe' est intentionnelle.

**Attention** : Xena et Gabrielle représentées dans cette histoire ne sont pas la Princesse Guerrière et la Barde qui apparaissent dans la série TV. Il s'agit de Xena la Conquérante, donc, Xena n'est pas le genre de fille que l'on ramène à la maison pour la présenter à sa mère. Gabrielle travaille pour régler ce problème cependant.

**Avertissement de sexe :** Femmes amoureuses et Lesbienne sexe consensuelle : Oui, il y en a, je vous remercie. Si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter ou pour quelque raison juridique ou éthique, vous ne devriez pas le lire, alors, s'il vous plaît passer votre chemin. Je n'assume aucune responsabilité quant à l'ouverture de votre esprit.

**Avertissement de violence** : En plus quelques petites scènes en références au Bondage/S/M, il y a de l'action.

**Avertissement de** **langage grossier** : Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Cartman seraient fiers.

-.-.-.-

**I. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Je pensais à l'origine que mon monde avait changé le jour où Xena m'avait libérée, mais je me trompais. La véritable transformation était intervenue la nuit après son retour de guerre avec le Romain Marcus Antonius, quatre mois après. Dieux, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Je m'étais réveillée au milieu de la nuit, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour moi. Plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais un peu trop célébré le retour de Xena en me livrant sans retenue au doux vin, elle aimait boire en mangeant de la viande de gibier rôti. Je pensais avoir bu environ quatre coupes pleines de cette boisson, ce qui m'avait laissé très éméchée. Avec autant de vin dans mon corps, le pot de chambre m'avait appelé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Quand je me réveillai, Xena n'était plus à côté de moi. Je ne m'étais pas inquiétée immédiatement simplement parce que j'étais trop préoccupée par ma vessie et mon mal de tête monstrueux que le vin m'avait donné. Mais quand je sortis de la salle de soulagement, je me souvins d'avoir mentionné à Xena cette étrange nuit avec mon ancien garde du corps et ami Bahri, dans une taverne et d'avoir eu une danse de courtisane sur moi. D'un seul coup, le froid envahi tout mon corps. _Elle était partie le tuer_, je saisis le premier vêtement que je trouvai et me précipitai hors de la chambre à la recherche de Xena.

Je vis Xena arriver vers moi quand je tournai l'angle en direction du couloir qui menait à la caserne de la Garde Impériale. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique exceptionnellement sombre et d'un manteau à capuchon encore plus sombre. Je ne pouvais pas voir si elle portait un poignard ou son chakram, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence. Xena la Conquérante tuait aussi très facilement avec ses mains nues. Quand je la vis, mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Je craignais le pire. _Elle l'avait tué, elle l'avait tué_, je le savais, me répétai-je dans ma tête quand je courais vers elle.

Quand j'arrivai près de Xena, je lui attrapai les bras et la regardai dans les yeux à la recherche des signes de sauvagerie de la Conquérante. Le couloir était sombre mais je pouvais voir qu'au lieu de trouver la signature de sa dureté‚ Xena avait semblé tirée et pâle‚ comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de son expression‚ mais je craignais le pire. Je lui serrai les bras‚ et lui demandai si elle avait tué Bahri. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Bien que je fusse immédiatement soulagée‚ je soupçonnai fortement que sa promenade de nuit avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Je ressentis le besoin de lui expliquer son geste‚ alors je lui racontai anxieusement que Bahri n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances, et pratiquement aucun ami. C'était un être sensible‚ intelligent et sagace, mais avait aussi beaucoup de singularité dans la Garde avec sa beauté d'adolescent et son héritage égyptien. Je connaissais ce sentiment d'isolement à un certain niveau, compte tenu de mon ancien statut dans le palais de la Conquérante. Bahri et moi nous nous sommes attachés presque immédiatement‚ même si j'avais constaté qu'il était impétueux et arrogant par moments. Je lui dis que je le considérai comme un très bon ami‚ autant que mon cher ami Demi‚ le bibliothécaire du palais et que notre amitié ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un frère et d'une sœur. Je dis à Xena que je pensais que la seule raison pour laquelle Bahri m'avait emmenée dans cette taverne c'était pour me remonter le moral.

Après avoir fini mon histoire, je regardais profondément dans les yeux bleus lumineux de Xena et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et m'avoua qu'elle était partie dans l'intention de tuer Bahri. Quand je lui demandai ce qui l'avait empêché de le faire, elle me répondit quelque chose qui au fond de moi je soupçonnais déjà. Elle m'informa que Bahri était une femme.

Je pleurais dans les bras de Xena pendant quelques instants, mais l'émotion du moment et le martèlement dans ma tête qui menaçait devenir insupportable, je sentis une sueur froide et la nausée me traverser. Elle me souleva, me ramena dans sa chambre et me déposa sur son lit. Elle embrassa mon front légèrement en sueur avant d'appliquer une forte pression sur un point à l'arrière de mon cou.

— Cela devrait soulager ton mal de tête et tes nausées, Gabrielle, me dit-elle avant de se lever pour prendre un chiffon humide et frais pour l'appliquer sur mon front.

Le point de pression avait très bien fonctionné. La lancinante douleur diminua. Xena me fit alors avaler une cuillerée de racines de gentiane écrasées et je chassais le goût amer du médicament avec un verre d'eau froide. Après m'être installée et détendue dans son lit, elle m'enleva mon vêtement, puis commença à caresser doucement mon visage et mon front. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et commença à me fredonner une chanson. La combinaison de doux stimuli et les effets secondaires du médicament convoquèrent Morpheus, et je sombrais dans ses bras quelques instants plus tard.

Mon sommeil fus agité le reste de la nuit. Je rêvais d'une situation réelle, qui avait eu lieu entre Xena et moi il y a environ deux ans.

_J'avais été convoquée dans la chambre de la Conquérante pour le service. Aussitôt que j'étais entrée dans sa chambre elle me saisit par le haut des bras et me traina jusqu'au lit. Elle m'arracha littéralement mes vêtements et me poussa pour que je tombe sur le lit‚ face vers le bas, et ensuite elle me grimpa dessus sur le dos. Elle mit tout son poids sur moi. Comme mon visage était dans le matelas, je tournais la tête sur le côté pour pourvoir respirer. Elle me prit les bras et les étendit au-dessus de ma tête et attacha mes poignets avec les morceaux de tissus qu'elle avait arraché de mon vêtement de nuit, puis me lia les poignets aux barreaux du lit._

_La Conquérante reposa le côté de son visage contre le mien et, elle enroula ses bras autour de moi, et commença à caresser sensuellement mon sexe. Quand je fus mouillée, elle me pénétra avec trois doigts de sa main droite. Son bras gauche serrait ma taille me retenant contre elle. Elle était très excitée quand elle poussée son bassin dans un va et vient contre le côté de mes fesses. C'était rude, mais pas particulièrement douloureux. Elle me planta même des baisers durs sur le côté de mon visage et sur mon oreille à quelques reprises. Elle gémissait et rugissait de façon assez spectaculaire et transpirait abondamment. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle se comportait comme si je lui avais refusé mes services depuis des mois alors qu'en réalité, nous avions eu du sexe un peu plus tôt ce jour-là._

_Alors que la main de la Conquérante me travaillait frénétiquement, elle haletait très difficilement, elle chuchota dans mon oreille :_

— _Pense-tu toujours à moi quand je te baise‚ Gabrielle ?_

_Me parler pendant le sexe était très rare de sa part._

— _Oui, ma Lady‚ ai-je répondu._

_La Conquérante pencha la tête pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux._

— _Regarde… moi … et dites… le ! demanda-t-elle quand elle haleta avec difficulté._

_La sueur tomba de son front jusqu'à mon visage._

— _Oui, ma Lady‚ ai-je répété._

_Quand mon corps répondait maintenant à ces caresses provocantes‚ je respirais tout aussi difficilement en ce moment._

— _DIS-LE !_

_Je verrouillai mes yeux dans les siens._

— _Je pense toujours à vous quand vous me baisez‚ ma Lady‚ ai-je répondu dans un long souffle comme j'étais maintenant‚ à l'exception de mes poignets attachés‚ prête à profiter du sexe et de sa proximité._

_La Conquérante atteignit son apogée mais continua à me caresser sensuellement._

— _Je pense toujours à toi quand je te baise, Gabrielle, me dit-elle quand elle redescendit de la libération, puis ajouta, le problème c'est que je pense toujours à toi, même quand je ne te baise pas._

_Je jouis._

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule et troublée par ce rêve. Apparemment, Xena s'était lavée et habillée. J'attendis pendant un bref moment, alors comme elle ne revenait pas, je mangeai des fruits frais apportés par Mia, la femme de chambre de la Conquérante, puis me dirigea vers le quartier général de la Garde Impériale du palais pour trouver Bahri. Palémon était au QG. Comme Xena, il avait l'air usé et fatigué par la guerre. Son visage était meurtri et sa jambe gauche cassée était bandée entre deux longs bâtons de bois. Il parlait avec l'un de ses capitaines de terrain, mais quand il me vit, il mit fin à sa conversation et clopina jusqu'à moi.

— Bonjour‚ Gabrielle. Vous êtes littéralement un plaisir pour mes yeux.

— Merci‚ Commandant Palaemon‚ ai-je répondu assez timidement. Avez-vous vu la Conquérante ce matin ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Voudriez-vous que je fasse rechercher sa Majesté ? se renseigna-t-il.

— Eh bien‚ en fait‚ je voudrais savoir où vous avez réaffecté mon ancien garde du corps‚ le Caporal Garde Bahri.

Palaemon pencha la tête avec curiosité.

— Je dois lui parler.

— Euh‚ Gabrielle‚ le visage de Palaemon vira au rouge. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez prendre ça‚ mais…

Mon cœur commença à battre comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. _Elle est allée tuer Bahri de toute façon_‚ pensais-je. _Oh‚ par tous les Dieux… par tous les Dieux… je vais la tuer !_

— Bahri est une femme.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je faillis tomber à la renverse quand Palaemon agrippa mon bras.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il. Surprise‚ hein ? ajouta-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pensais que vous alliez me dire quelque chose d'autre.

— Eh bien‚ j'ai été surpris‚ continua-t-il. Je veux dire‚ aucun irrespect à votre magnifique sexe‚ mais Bahri est un… est un des 'gars'. Il… je veux dire elle… peut boire, jurer et tripoter des femmes comme le meilleur d'entre nous. Toutes ces femmes à la _Taverne du Nord_ sont amoureuses de lui… je veux dire elle.

Je ris devant la déception confuse de Palémon.

— Certains des Gardes sont très en colère contre elle pour cette tromperie, ajouta-t-il. D'autres sont soulagés.

— Pourquoi 'soulagé' ? me suis-je renseignée.

— C'est quelque peu embarrassant à admettre, mais certains de ces hommes étaient assez mal à l'aise de ressentir du désir pour Bahri. Ils ne sont pas des sodomites, mais certains d'entre eux l'envisageaient. Ils sont heureux qu'elle soit une femme. Elle avait l'habitude de boire et faire la fête avec les hommes peut-être que maintenant ils vont lui faire la cour. Bizarre, non ?

— Je pense que les femmes au _Taverne du Nord_ s'emporterai mieux‚ ai-je répondu.

Nous avons ri puis Palaemon me dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement des officiers supérieur. Quand je me suis dirigée vers le quartier général‚ je l'entendis se dire à lui-même :

— Je me demande si les femmes le savaient ?

Les terrains d'entraînement ne se trouvaient pas dans le palais, mais plutôt dans un bâtiment à côté. Ma connaissance sur les agents de terrain était qu'ils étaient une unité de milice de la Garde Impériale. Ils surveillaient Corinthe, résolvaient les crimes et arrêtaient malveillants. Je repérai Bahri tout de suite quand je regardai le groupe de gardes qui écoutaient l'entraîneur. Comme les autres stagiaires sur le terrain, elle portait une tunique de formation spéciale et des longues bottes de cothurnes. Bien sûr, elle se démarquait. Elle était plus petite et plus sombre que la plupart des stagiaires et était beaucoup plus belle. Elle était également la seule femme. Ses bras étaient croisés et elle semblait très attentive à son instructeur. Quand je m'approchai, je remarquai une ecchymose rouge, visible sur le côté gauche de son visage bronzé.

— Excusez-moi‚ ai-je demandé‚ en interrompant l'instructeur. Puis-je m'entretenir avec le Caporal Bahri ?

L'instructeur était un homme âgé, très grand et très costaud aux poils apparent sur tout le corps sauf sur la tête.

— Et qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un air intimidant.

— Ça va‚ Capitaine Mandros‚ interrompit Bahri. Elle est le barde de la Conquérante, j'ai été son garde du corps avant ma réaffectation ici.

— Très bien‚ Caporal‚ répondit Mandros. Mais faites vite.

Bahri salua et sortit du groupe. Nous nous sommes dirigées dans un coin de la pièce où je lui ai donné un gros câlin et lui embrassa la joue droite rougie.

— Je suppose que cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi‚ me dit-elle.

— Bien sûr que non‚ ai-je répondu. Je crois que c'est merveilleux.

Bahri sourit immédiatement.

— Eh bien, je suis contente que vous le soyez‚ répondit-elle. Beaucoup de gars sont furieux. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour ça. Ils s'en remettront.

— Bahri‚ me suis-je renseignée‚ en caressant avec mon doigt sa joue contusionnée‚ est-ce Xena qui vous a fait ça ?

Le visage de Bahri afficha immédiatement de la colère‚ une vrai colère‚ quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vue sur son visage auparavant.

— Eh bien… oui ! répondit-elle. Par Zeus‚ Gabrielle‚ vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Elle m'a presque tuée la nuit dernière. Elle m'a fait ces infâmes pincements sur moi.

Bahri se frotta le cou.

— Je ne pensais jamais connaitre une telle douleur‚ continua-t-elle. Pourquoi par _Hades_ êtes-vous allée lui parler de la _Taverne du Nord_ ?

— Par tous les Dieux‚ Bahri‚ ai-je commencé en pleurant. Je suis désolée tellement ! J'étais ivre. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prenne ça sérieusement.

— Mais de qui dans le _Tartarus_ parlons-nous ici‚ Gabrielle ?

Bahri leva sa voix.

— Peut-être vous avez besoin de revenir à la réalité‚ jeune fille. Toute cette merde d'amour vous a fait oublier à qui vous avez affaire… à qui nous sommes tous confrontés. Sur ce, elle me tourna le dos et retourna dans son groupe de formation.

_A qui ai-je affaire_ ? pensai-je.

— Bahri‚ ai-je crié. Dites-moi comment aller jusqu'aux cachots du palais.

-.-.-

À ma grande surprise, les cachots du palais n'étaient pas au sous-sol du palais. Ils étaient situés dans une caverne souterraine que je soupçonnais être près des eaux du golfe. J'entrais par la porte principale du donjon dans l'enceinte du palais. C'était une région du palais qui m'avait toujours été interdite. Après avoir descendu quelques marches, j'avançai dans une très longue et sombre catacombe qui dégageait une odeur de moisie après une deuxième série de portes. Le garde de ces portes demanda à voir une pièce d'identité, je lui présentai un petit parchemin portant mon nom et l'emblème de la Conquérante. Ce parchemin, que Xena avait demandé à Demi de faire pour moi, il indiquait à quiconque qui le lisait que je étais un serviteur libre du palais. Le gardien me fit entrer et je traversai une autre longue galerie. Un veilleur de prison m'accompagnait actuellement.

J'avais l'impression de marcher en direction du fleuve Styx pour une promenade en bateau vers le _Tartarus_. La catacombe s'inclina vers le bas où émanait une odeur de plus en plus fétide. Mes oreilles se remplirent de gémissements de personnes à l'agonie. Quand j'arrivais au bout de la catacombe, l'odeur devint insupportablement plus forte. Je posai ma main sur mon nez dans une tentative désespérée de filtrer pour éliminer une partie de cette odeur, mais quand je vis les premiers prisonniers dans leurs cellules, les sensations se mélangèrent et je vomis en face de la première cellule. Le gardien de prison appela deux individus très sales et très malades avec des chaînes à leurs pieds pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Je le regardai de questionnement.

— Esclaves prisonniers, mademoiselle, dit-il. Tout esclave qui commet un crime contre le royaume devient l'esclave des prisonniers.

Je vomis de nouveau.

Quand je fus en mesure de me reprendre‚ je demandai au gardien de prison de me diriger vers les cellules d'Antonius et de Darphus. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la cellule de premier. Il était couché sur le sol avec les bras écartés et enchaînés aux fers sur les murs. Il avait sur lui juste un pagne pour couvrir ses parties privées, il était inconscient. Il semblait mort.

— Pourquoi est-il dans cette position ?

— La Conquérante projette de le crucifier‚ mademoiselle‚ commença le gardien de prison. Il a été placé dans la position de crucifixion au cas où il mourrait avant. Cela sera beaucoup plus facile de le placer sur une croix si son corps avait déjà la bonne position que d'essayer de bouger les membres une fois la rigueur installée.

— Est-il déjà mort ? ai-je demandé.

— Non, pas encore‚ Mademoiselle, me répondit-il. S'il a de la chance. Il sera mort probablement dans une marque de chandelle de crucifixion. Il vaut mieux mourir ici que là-bas sur la croix.

Le gardien de prison m'accompagna vers la cellule de Darphus. Si j'avais encore quelque chose dans mon estomac, je l'aurais probablement rejeté aussi à sa vue. Ils l'avaient été mis aux fers dans la position d'un 'X'. Il était complètement nu et avait plusieurs traces fraîches de coups de fouet en travers de la poitrine et des jambes. Je connaissais bien ces blessures. Une jambe avait un bandage crasseux. La cicatrice qu'il couvrait, était bien évidemment infectée parce que cette cuisse avait deux fois la grosseur de l'autre. Sa tête avait chutée‚ mais quand le gardien de prison frappa les barreaux de la cellule ‚ sa tête se releva. Je me souvins que Palaemon avait dit de la guerre que Xena s'était personnellement battue contre lui. Son visage avait été battu. Sa mâchoire semblait cassée et son œil gauche était égratigné et noirci. Du sang frais coulait de l'égratignure.

— Vous avez un visiteur‚ traître ! cria le gardien.

Darphus me regarda.

— Qui… es… tu ? demanda-t-il entre les dents.

— Mon nom est Gabrielle. Je suis barde‚ ai-je répondu. J'ai une question à vous demander.

— Gabrielle, répondit-il. Cela me semble familier.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le lieutenant de la Conquérante‚ ai-je continué. Pourquoi avoir trahi le Royaume ?

— Tu es jolie‚ dit Darphus en crachant les écoulements de sa bouche.

— Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ici pour me sucer avant que la salope me coupe la tête.

Le gardien commença à se diriger dans la cellule pour punir Darphus, mais je l'arrêtai.

— Pourquoi avez-vous trahi le Royaume ? lui ai-je demandé. Cela valait-il la peine de trahir votre patrie ?

Comme j'entrais dans son champ de vie, _je pensais que rien ne valait ÇA._

— Tu penses que je vis ce _Tartarus_ parce que j'ai trahi 'Le Royaume' ? répondit-il. Absolument pas petite fille‚ je vais vivre et mourir comme un chien enragé parce que j'ai trahi cette salope.

Je répondis :

— Non, vous n'avez pas d'honneur pour votre…

— HONNEUR ? m'interrompa-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers ses dents. Cela ne concerne pas un putain d'honneur. C'est la vengeance, dans le genre Xena Princesse Guerrière. Tu veux écouter une histoire de moi, barde ? Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il y a huit ans, j'ai retourné l'armée de Xena contre elle et lui ai fait subir le Gantelet. Elle s'est pris une raclée. Personne ne survit au Gantelet, mais elle a survécu. Cette chienne doit être une demi-déesse ou quelque chose comme ça. Bien que j'avais retourné la plupart de ses hommes contre elle, elle s'est reconstruite rapidement une autre armée. Puis elle est revenue me rechercher. Je me suis caché. Je me suis caché là où la Princesse Guerrière ne me trouverait jamais. Elle pensait probablement que je me dirigerais vers l'est ou vers l'ouest en Perse ou à Rome, mais non, je suis parti sur l'île de Syros. Nous avons séjourné ici en Grèce. Cette île a une colonie de prisonnier‚ alors je me suis cachée juste là.

La tête de Darphus chuta vers le bas, le gardien de prison frappa à nouveau contre les barreaux. Sa tête se redressa.

Darphus poursuivi.

— Xena la Conquérante a traversé Syros et Ceos et Cythnos et toutes les autres îles grecques probablement une vingtaine fois au cours des huit dernières années. Elle ne m'a jamais repéré. Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré ce stupide romain nommé Phinius. Il continua encore et encore sur comment Antonius allait reprendre Rome à cette chienne. Je savais qu'Antonius avait aidée à prendre Rome à ce maniaque de César, mais je suppose qu'il était très énervé parce qu'elle n'a pas baisé avec lui ou un truc de ce genre. Inhabituel, parce que Xena baise à peu près tout ce qui a deux jambes.

Quand sa tête chuta de nouveau, je le regardais sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je ne savais pas combien je pouvais supporter de plus cette 'histoire'. J'avais toujours su que beaucoup de gens détestait Xena. Je l'avais moi-même détestée aussi. Mais je suppose que toutes ces années de confinement dans ce palais m'avait isolée de cet ampleur de haine. Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me rappeler de cette célèbre Xena, non plus.

Sa tête se redressa une troisième fois puis il lutta pour parler.

— Alors, j'ai pris un bateau et j'ai navigué jusqu'à l'ouest de Rome où j'ai rencontré ce gars, Antonius, poursuivit-il son histoire. Quel crétin. Il n'arriverait pas à monter une armée même s'il avait _Ares_ assis sur son dos. Alors je lui ai construit son armée. Je lui construis une armée en son nom. Je pensais que si nous avions une chance de battre cette chienne, j'en prendrais la gloire après. Il était censé aller doucement. Nous voulions faire tomber quelques-unes de ses mauviettes de romains et faire entrer Octavius dans l'action. Mais cet enfoiré d'Antonius ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée. Il s'est vanté à trop de personnes. L'un d'eux était un espion qui est rentré le rapporter à la Destroyer. Dieux, ce que je déteste ces putains de prostitués.

J'en avais assez entendu. Je me retournais et commençais à sortir quand Darphus m'appela.

— Hey, Gabrielle la barde, je sais qui tu es, tu es son petit cul blond. J'ai entendu dire que tu travailles très bien sa chatte 'impériale', mais tu veux un conseil ? Ne l'énerve pas. Ou tu finiras comme moi.

Je courus jusqu'aux portes secondaires du donjon où le garde était localisé et attendait que le gardien de prison me rattrape. Je me penchais par-dessus mais j'avais trop peur de respirer trop profondément l'odeur putride. Quand il se rapprocha de moi, il posa la main sur mon épaule.

— Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée ?

— Non, merci‚ ai-je dit quand je commençais à marcher jusqu'à la porte principale. Quelque chose me frappa alors. Je me tournais pour faire face au gardien de prison‚ qui écrivait sur le rouleau du garde de porte.

— Comment va-t-il être exécuté ?

— Il vous l'a dit‚ mademoiselle. Il va être personnellement décapité par la Conquérante.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. LE JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Après ma visite désagréable à Darphus, je décidai d'aller voir mon Caporal Garde Bahri pour un examen rapide avant de retourner à mon amour, Gabrielle. Les gardes de l'équipe de jour étaient déjà en place et étaient déjà plongés dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, je voulais m'assurer que Bahri avait bien été réaffectée à son nouveau poste sous le commandement de Palaemon et que son hébergement avait bien été transféré dans la caserne des femmes. C'était étrange, mais je voulais également m'assurer qu'elle allait bien après les événements de la nuit dernière. Palémon était au QG de la Garde. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose parce que sa jambe cassée était coincée dans une attelle, alors il s'était résigné à rester temporairement à son bureau et à exécuter des tâches administratives. Palémon n'était pas un homme heureux.

— Bonjour‚ Commandant‚ ai-je dit gaiement pour le faire enrager davantage sur mon prochain ordre.

— Mon seigneur‚ s'inclina-t-il sur son siège. Bonjour.

— Comment va la jambe ?

— Toujours cassée‚ Conquérante.

— Waow‚ c'est mauvais‚ lui ai-je dit avec un sourire sinistre.

Je contournai son bureau et posai mes fesses à côté de sa jambe surélevée.

— Bien‚ au moins vous avez l'air à l'aise dans votre ennui.

— Et vous épouvantablement gaie, si je puis me permettre, Majesté.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire‚ Commandant‚ mais comme vous le savez déjà‚ je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire avec ça, actuellement. Je suis venue pour demander où vous avez réaffecté le Caporal Garde Bahri.

— Le Caporal Garde Bahri a été assignée à la formation des officiers supérieur‚ mon seigneur. C'est ce qu'elle a demandé‚ répondit Palaemon. Je me suis presque évanoui quand elle m'a dit ce matin. Quand avez-vous appris qu'elle était une femme‚ Conquérante ?

J'ai regardé vers le bas.

— La nuit dernière, ai-je répondu. _Quand j'ai essayé de la tuer_‚ pensai-je.

J'étais sûre que Palaemon avait remarqué le changement soudain dans mon comportement, mais je ne voulais pas faire une autre confession pour le moment. Je me levai de son bureau et sortit de la pièce en direction du bâtiment de formation. Quand je fus assez proche, je regardai Bahri à distance pendant un court instant. Elle avait un masque de concentration sur le visage alors qu'elle exécutait des manœuvres tactiques. Elle semblait apprendre rapidement et je la soupçonnai de faire un futur bon officier sur le terrain. Elle avait un choix de carrière intéressant devant elle. Je regardais son apprentissage jusqu'à ce que je fusse prise de désir pour Gabrielle. Elle me manquait, même si elle était seulement qu'à une courte distance de là. Satisfaite que Bahri soit en de bonnes mains, je retournai mon attention vers ma chambre et ma douce Gabrielle.

Quand je revins, Gabrielle avait disparu. _Probablement est-elle partie à ma recherche_, pensai-je alors. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait tôt ou tard, je décidai de rester dans la chambre et de l'attendre. Je convoquai Mia et lui ordonnai d'apporter du pain et un peu plus de fruit, parce que Gabrielle avait apparemment mangé avant de partir ce matin. Puis, je me lavai le visage une deuxième fois, ce matin et me peignai les cheveux. Après une marque chandelle, je décidai d'aller à sa recherche. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque en premier. Non seulement elle n'était pas là, mais Demi ne l'avait pas vu de toute la matinée. Je décide alors d'aller voir dans sa chambre. Il était tout aussi vide et rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été dérangé. Je commençai à m'inquiéter à ce stade. Après être retournée dans ma propre chambre encore une fois, je décidai de convoquer Palémon.

— Mon seigneur‚ répondit-il à ma question sur ses allées et venues. Elle venue me voir juste avant que vous m'avez demandé pour Bahri.

— POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ-VOUS RIEN DIT ? ai-je imploré.

— Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé‚ Conquérante.

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de formation. À ce stade, Bahri recevait l'enseignement des armes. Je courus jusqu'à elle. Elle tenait un poignard et je ne doutai pas qu'elle pensait l'utiliser sur moi.

— Bonjour Bahri‚ lui ai-je dit alors que ses camarades de classe me regardaient avec émerveillement.

— Bonjour‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit-elle et avant que je ne puisse demander : oui, elle était ici‚ Conquérante. Elle a voulu savoir comment aller jusqu'aux cachots du palais.

— QUOI ?

J'étais sidérée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… Conquérante.

La réponse fut brusque.

Je ne me préoccupais pas immédiatement du mépris évident de Bahri envers moi. Je devais trouver Gabrielle. Je sortis du bâtiment de formation et me dirigeais vers les portes du cachot. Où l'on m'informa que 'ma petite barde blonde' avait été là et avait demandé à voir mes deux précieux prisonniers. _Que cherches-tu, Gabrielle ?_ pensai-je quand je repartis une nouvelle fois vers ma chambre.

Cette fois-ci‚ elle était là.

Gabrielle se tenait près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du palais. Elle était seulement vêtue d'une serviette et ses cheveux étaient mouillés. J'étais déçue de voir qu'elle avait décidé de prendre son bain sans moi, mais j'étais plus préoccupée par sa visite dans les cachots. Je me rapprochai d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses épaules humides. Je me penchai et lui embrassai le côté du cou pour lui souhaiter un bon matin. Elle ne me répondit pas.

Je commençais à lui masser les épaules.

— Qu'y a-t-il‚ Gabrielle ?

Je ne voulais pas la laisser savoir que je savais qu'elle avait été aux cachots‚ pas tout de suite.

— Xena‚ commença-t-elle. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as écrit dans ta lettre quand tu es partie te battre à Rome ?

— De combien je t'aime‚ Gabrielle ? ai-je répondu.

— A propos de tout ce que tu as fait, que tu l'as fait pour moi‚ arriva enfin sa réponse.

— Oui, ai-je dit.

— Est-ce vrai‚ Xena ?

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ c'est vrai.

Gabrielle se tourna vers moi. Son visage était pâle, et son expression était inhabituellement grave.

— Je veux que tu épargnes Darphus‚ Xena.

— QUOI !? Je crié pratiquement ma question. Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard t'a dit ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit‚ Xena‚ me répondit-elle.

— Alors quoi ?

Je devenais de plus en plus furieuse à ce moment.

— Si tu le tues‚ il gagne‚ Xena‚ me dit Gabrielle. Tu ne feras que renforcer tout ce qu'il pense et tout ce qu'il croit. Tout ce que tout le monde croit. Ils pensent tous que tu es un monstre‚ Xena.

— Je suis un monstre‚ Gabrielle‚ tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? fus ma réponse cynique.

— Non, Xena‚ tu ne l'es pas‚ continua Gabrielle. Tu peux changer. Tu as changé. Personne ne sait mieux que moi que tu as changé. Tu as été un tel monstre avec moi‚ un monstre cruel. Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que tu étais le mal incarné. Avec le temps, je n'ai pas su quoi faire de toi. Tu étais une contradiction vivante, douce un instant et bestiale la suivante. Mais je _t'ai_ trouvé‚ Xena. Tu as trouvé ta capacité d'aimer. Quelque part à l'intérieur de toi‚ tu as trouvé de l'amour pour moi. Tu as cette grande puissance d'amour à l'intérieur de toi. C'est plus fort que ta haine. Plus grand que ta capacité au combat. Permet aux autres de découvrir ce que j'ai découvert en toi‚ Xena. Laisse-les connaître la femme passionnée‚ chaleureuse‚ belle et aimante que tu es. Fais-le pas seulement pour moi‚ fais-le pour toi‚ pour ton âme. S'il te plaît‚ Xena‚ épargne la vie de Darphus.

Pendant qu'elle parlait‚ je bouillonnais de plus en plus de haine contre ce bâtard. Comment osait-il séduire et manipuler les traits les plus vulnérables du caractère de Gabrielle, sa bonté ultime et son respect suprême pour la vie humaine. Ce cochon ne méritait que la compassion de vermine. Il ne méritait certainement pas la compassion de ma magnifique Gabrielle.

— Tu ne comprends pas‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je répondu gravement. Darphus ne mérite pas de vivre. Il mérite de payer pour toutes les vies perdues de mes hommes de cette guerre sanglante.

— Je l'ai vu‚ Xena‚ me dit-elle. Tu le sais évidemment. Je l'ai vu. Il a payé. Il paie encore.

J'étais exaspérée.

— Non ! Il aura payé quand je lui aurais coupé sa putain de tête‚ ai-je dit.

— Pour le Royaume‚ Xena‚ ou pour le Gantelet ?

J'étais réduite au silence. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une accusation. Elle m'accusait d'utiliser mon pouvoir de souveraine du monde connu pour conforter ma vendetta personnelle. Elle connaissait la réponse, tout comme moi, mais j'étais furieuse contre elle d'avoir insinué ce qui était une évidence.

— Tu ne comprends pas‚ Gabrielle‚ ai-je dit alors que j'avais l'impression que le feu dans mon sang s'enflammait. Que sais-tu en plus des parchemins et d'avoir assuré mon service ?

Il y eut un silence parce que je regrettais immédiatement ce que j'avais dit. Mais la question suivante m'arriva comme boulet de canon.

— Quand allais-tu me dire que tu avais presque tué Bahri ?

— Je te l'ai dit !

— Non tu ne l'as pas fait, accusa-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu es allée la tuer mais qu'elle t'a arrêtée. Tu n'as pas mentionné qu'elle avait réussi en quelque sorte à te parler pendant qu'elle mourait à cause de tes points de pressions. Est-ce ce qui est arrivé‚ Xena ? Elle t'a parlé pendant qu'elle mourait ?

— Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! Elle est vivante. Que veux-tu de plus ?

— Je veux que tu épargnes Darphus ! cria Gabrielle maintenant.

— Bien‚ cela n'arrivera pas.

Un autre silence s'installa. Qu'est-il arrivé à _ma Gabrielle_ ? pensai-je. Hier, à cette époque, nous étions dans la célébration de notre réunion. Nous avions marché ensemble, parlé ensemble, rit, fait des taquineries, et fait l'amour. Maintenant, elle se tenait devant moi avec ce regard que j'avais vu un million de fois. C'était un regard que j'avais espéré ne plus jamais revoir après avoir professé mon amour sans fin pour elle. Elle avait l'air dégoûté de moi. Mon cœur voulait lui demander de ne pas me regarder de cette façon, mais en ce moment même mon sang chauffait et la fureur avait gagné la bataille à l'intérieur de moi pour contrôler mon âme.

— Je suis également allée voir ton précieux Darphus ce matin, Gabrielle. Sais-tu comment il l'a appelé ?

Je sentis mon cœur se durcir quand ma fureur voulait l'insulter comme qu'il l'avait insultée.

— Il t'a appelé ma 'putain petite esclave blonde. Ma 'putain suceuse de chatte'. C'est-ce que tu es, Gabrielle ? Est-ce ce que tu l'es encore ?

— Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit‚ Xena. Ce n'est pas de lui qu'on parle. C'est de toi.

Je croisai les bras.

— D'accord‚ alors 'je' vais prendre un grand plaisir à regarder son sang jaillir de son cou quand je lui aurais coupé la tête.

Gabrielle se détourna de moi et commença à marcher vers la porte.

— Où crois-tu aller ? ai-je demandé quand j'attrapai son bras dans la main.

— Suis-je toujours libre‚ Conquérante ?

Je ne répondis pas.

— Le suis-je ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

— Oui.

— Alors je vais dans ma propre chambre.

Elle retira son bras de ma poigne et marcha vivement jusqu'à la porte.

— Gabrielle ! ai-je crié. Gabrielle ! ai-je crié de nouveau‚ quand elle ouvrit la porte‚ Palaemon entrait. Elle sortit en l'effleurant. Je commençais à partir après elle‚ mais Palaemon arriva pour m'informer que la marque de chandelle pour le jugement public était arrivée.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

De tous les moments traumatisants que j'avais eu avec la Conquérante‚ sa brutalité‚ c'était de loin le plus dévastateur. Bien sûr, j'avais souffert physiquement et verbalement de sa main dans le passé‚ mais cette dispute m'avait brisée émotionnellement. Je regardais la femme que j'aimais perdre un combat en elle. J'étais témoin du potentiel d'une femme forte et compatissante tout rejeté par haine et vengeance. Le fait que je l'aime tellement‚ que je suis amoureuse d'elle et connaisse son potentielle‚ rendait sa trahison ce jour-là beaucoup plus difficile à porter. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'assister à tout ça, je ne voulais plus être en sa présence.

Je me retirai dans ma chambre pour pleurer des larmes de défaite. De cet endroit, je pouvais entendre le son des cornes qui annonçait le début des jugements publics. Quand j'avais été son esclave, Xena ne m'avait pas permise d'assister à ses jugements. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Les jugements avaient toujours eu lieu au centre de l'agora de la ville, c'était trop loin pour pouvoir les voir de n'importe quel endroit du palais. Mais maintenant que j'avais été libérée, je me demandais en moi-même si je voulais me soumettre à la bête que tout le monde pensait qu'elle l'était.

Après avoir réfléchi pendant un moment, je décidai d'y aller. J'avais un plan. J'allais me positionner dans la foule où Xena pourrait nettement me voir. Ensuite, j'aurais plaidé avec mes yeux. Je voulais regarder dans ses beaux yeux bleus et communiquer silencieusement avec elle. Je voulais lui dire avec mes yeux qu'elle était au-dessus de tout ça, qu'elle avait une âme et un cœur et qu'elle pouvait mettre tout cette saleté de haine derrière elle.

Quand j'arrivai au centre de l'agora. Circuler dans cette foule dense n'avait pas été facile, et dans ces moments-là j'appréciais fortement ma petite stature. Je fus en mesure de trouver un endroit pour me tenir près de la massive estrade à l'extrémité nord de l'agora. Il y avait trois grands piliers en pierre de chaque côté et douze gardes impériaux lourdement armé sur une ligne devant. Chaque Garde portait un uniforme blanc neigeux et un bouclier cérémonial, par opposition aux armures standards. Les bannières de la conquérante virevoltaient dans la brise légère de l'après-midi et un grand feuillage avait été ajouté à la beauté de la plate-forme.

Le Conquérant apparut sur l'estrade avec deux Gardes Impériaux supplémentaires. Elle portait une tunique royale et une himation dorée retenue par une épingle d'or en forme de lion qui chargeait. Elle était parée de ses plus beaux bijoux en or, ses beaux cheveux noirs avaient été relevés et portait une couronne de laurier d'or. Xena la Conquérante était à couper le souffle. Elle gesticula immédiatement pour qu'une personne la rejoigne sur l'estrade. C'était Marcus Tullius Cicero‚ le célèbre orateur romain que la Conquérante avait récemment nommé orateur Impérial et scribe. Debout devant elle, Cicero rappela brièvement à l'auditoire les événements des quatre mois de guerre contre Marcus Antonius. Il décrivit en détail la façon dont notre brillante et suprême impératrice avait maîtrisé à la fois les forces de son ennemi ainsi que l'influence de sa plus grande menace sur le territoire romain, son propre gouverneur Gaius Octavius.

Tandis qu'il parlait, je me rapprochai jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite de l'endroit pour que Xena puisse me voir. Je fis alors un geste habituel de ma main droite. J'attrapai une mèche de cheveux et la plaça derrière mon oreille. C'était un de mes tics nerveux et que je savais qu'il attirerait son attention. Cela fonctionna. Xena me regarda quand Cicero appelait le premier prisonnier.

Antonius avait été de toute évidence attaché sur une croix. Ses yeux étaient ouverts‚ mais fixes. Sa peau avait une couleur presque vert pâle. Je pensai qu'il était déjà mort‚ mais Cicero lui parla comme si Antonius pouvait l'entendre.

— Pour avoir trahi le Royaume et provoquer la morts de presque vingt mille hommes‚ aussi bien Grecs que Romains‚ la sentence est la mort. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez dire ?

Bien sûr, Antonius ne pouvait rien dire.

Puis la Conquérante parla :

— Plantez sa croix avec l'autre condamné. Il doit rester là jusqu'à ce que son corps pourrisse et tombe de la croix.

Sa voix était profonde et froide et son ton menaçant envoya un frisson dans mon dos.

Antonius fut emporté. Xena me regarda de nouveau. Je levai vers elle un sourcil dans un geste suppliant puis je lui souris. Elle détourna les yeux. C'est alors que Darphus fut apporté. Il avait l'air en plus mauvais état et je pensai que la mort interviendrait dans une ou deux marques chandelle de toute façon. Il avait un peu plus de traces de fouet sur son corps, son nez saignait et il avait un œil tuméfié. Deux soldats corinthiens saisirent fermement ses bras comme ils le portèrent vers l'estrade. Ils essayèrent ensuite, de le faire se mettre à genoux, mais ses jambes qui avaient été raides depuis si longtemps que ses genoux refusèrent de se plier. Alors, les deux soldats donnèrent des coups à l'arrière de ses genoux pour le contraindre à se mettre à genoux. Puis ils le gardèrent droit. Cette brutalité était évidemment pénible pour Darphus, mais il resta silencieux.

Cicéro répéta la même sentence de condamnation.

— Pour trahir le Royaume et provoquer la mort de presque vingt mille hommes‚ autant Grecs que Romains‚ la sentence est la mort. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez ajouter ?

Darphus ne dit rien.

— Mon épée, dit la Conquérante au commandant Palaemon, qui l'avait maintenant rejointe et se tenait à sa droite. Deux autres gardes Imperial se dirigèrent de chaque côté d'elle et posèrent un épais péplum rouge sur sa robe. Alors qu'elle tournoyait nonchalamment l'épée dans sa main, l'un des hommes passa une ceinture épaisse sur le péplum pour le fermer, cachant complètement le vêtement en dessous. Elle commença alors à descendre les marches de l'estrade jusqu'à l'endroit où Darphus était à genoux. Je regardais soigneusement dans ses yeux et commençai à secouer la tête. À un moment donné, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, même si elle ne tourna pas la tête dans ma direction. Je lui murmurai :

— S'il te plaît ne le fait pas, Xena.

Mais elle regarda ailleurs et ferma les yeux.

Quand la Conquérante arriva sur Darphus, elle baissa les yeux sur lui.

— La crucifixion est trop bonne pour toi Darphus, elle parlait fort pour que la foule immédiate puisse l'entendre. Puis elle se pencha et dit quelque chose. J'étais très près, mais pas assez pour entendre les mots chuchotés. Puis, en un instant, elle poussa un cri à glacer le sang et fouetta son bras au-dessus du corps de Darphus à genoux. Son épée trancha son cou comme si c'était un morceau de parchemin et sa tête vola comme une balle. Le sang éclaboussa la Conquérante, les soldats et les malheureux qui se tenaient trop près. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé après cela, parce que je me retournai et courus à travers la foule dense jusqu'à un baril ouvert où je vidai de nouveau le contenu de mon estomac.

De retour dans la sécurité de ma chambre, je pleurais. Je me sentais perdue. J'aurais pu essayer d'arrêter de Xena, mais je ne voulais pas le faire de cette façon. Je voulais que cette décision vienne d'elle. Je voulais tellement qu'elle regarde ce tas pathétique de chair humaine qui avait été torturé et battu au-delà de tout et se dire que cela devait suffire. Elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir son ultime vengeance. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je l'aimais plus que tout, mais si je ne pouvais pas l'amener à revoir sa vie et son rôle comme notre leader, comment pouvais-je rester les bras croisés, comme je l'avais fait cet après-midi, comme je l'avais fait pendant cinq ans, je savais qu'elle avait torturé et tué des gens.

Alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit à réfléchir, je regardai ma pile de parchemins. En un instant, ma décision fut prise.

**-.-.-.-**

Plusieurs chandelles plus tard, on frappa à ma porte de chambre. C'était Xena. Elle entra lentement et se dirigea plutôt timidement vers l'endroit où j'étais assise sur mon lit. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et elle portait une tunique très simple. Ses mains frottaient nerveusement les côtés de son vêtement. Elle était absolument magnifique, mais il y avait une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Mon cœur se serrait toujours à sa pure beauté, et cette fois encore dans ma vie cela ne faisait pas exception.

— Salut‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle doucement.

— Salut‚ Xena.

Je n'enlevai pas mes yeux des siens et la regardai quand ils se déplacèrent pour regarder mon sac de voyage posé à côté de moi sur le lit.

— Que fais-tu ? demanda Xena quand elle fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

— Penses-tu que je sois un bon barde‚ Xena ? ai-je répondu par une question.

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle pensivement. J'apprécie tes histoires. Pourquoi ?

— Bien, ai-je commencé‚ j'ai toujours voulu voyager comme barde. Si je n'avais pas été enlevée et vendue comme esclave‚ j'aurais finalement quitté Poteidaia et j'aurais voyagé jusqu'à Athènes pour apprendre cet art. J'ai écrit des tonnes de poésie‚ Xena. Et récemment‚ j'ai écrit toutes ces magnifiques histoires de Xena que je connais et que j'aime. Je veux les partager avec les gens. Je veux leur raconter comment je suis passée d'esclave sans parole à ta meilleure amie et plus grande admiratrice. Peut-être que si d'autres finissent par te voir comme je te vois‚ alors tu finiras par te voir aussi de cette façon.

— C'est complètement insensé‚ Gabrielle‚ répliqua Xena quand elle croisa les bras et me regarda avec condescendance.

— Peut-être‚ mais c'est mieux que de rester assise à te regarder exécuter des gens, sans RIEN faire pour changer ça.

— Tu ne peux pas me changer‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle sur un ton plat.

— Non, seulement tu le peux. Mais si tu refuses de m'écouter‚ je peux au moins essayer de faire changer comment les autres te voient. Je dois faire quelque chose‚ ai-je dit avec la détermination.

— Eh bien‚ oublie ça‚ dit Xena. Peut-être que je ne veux pas changer. En tout cas, tu es mienne et je ne te laisserai aller nulle part.

— Est-ce que je ne suis toujours libre‚ Xena ?

Xena commença son va-et-vient nerveux dans ma chambre.

— Tu le sais‚ je t'ai donné ta liberté‚ jeune fille, commença-t-elle quand elle me montra du doigt. Je peux la reprendre et nous pourrons reprendre les choses comme elles étaient.

Elle était furieuse‚ mais était restée étonnamment calme pour le moment. Moi‚ j'étais effrayée par la menace. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et la sueur perlait sur mon front.

Je me levai, encore très effrayée, mais aussi déterminée, je trouvai ses yeux et les fixai.

— Est-ce ce que vous voulez, Conquérante ?

J'étais presque surprise du ton furieux de ma propre voix. Xena le remarqua aussi‚ parce qu'elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Elle me regardait simplement‚ les bras croisés respirant difficilement. J'étais sûre qu'elle réfléchissait à l'idée. Xena, la Conquérante appréciait le pouvoir. Elle aimait contrôler les gens et les voir exécuter chacun de ses caprices. Xena, la femme avait découvert ma personnalité et j'aimais à croire qu'elle me préférait comme ça.

Xena se précipita vers moi et me saisit les bras comme si elle allait me secouer. Elle ne le fit pas, elle tira mon visage jusqu'au sien et me retint comme cela pendant quelques instants. Nous nous regardâmes l'une et l'autre dans une amère communication silencieuse. Puis elle me planta un baiser brutal sur mes lèvres.

— Très bien, dit-elle enfin, alors que la fissure dans sa voix et l'humidité dans ses yeux la trahirent.

— Fous le camp d'ici, alors. Fous le camp de mon palais, de ma ville. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Elle me repoussa quand elle me laissa aller. Puis elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas quelle folie me prit, mais je sentis à ce moment-là qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ça :

— Je t'aime‚ Xena‚ ai-je dit quand elle ouvrit la porte ma chambre.

Les mots la firent s'arrêter seulement quelques instants. Puis la porte de la chambre fut claquée derrière elle‚ je restais juste là et la regarder fixement puisque les larmes commencèrent à couler. J'aurais dû me sentir anéantie par ses mots‚ mais je ne l'étais pas. Je la connaissais maintenant. Xena ne pensais pas toujours ce qu'elle disait. Et même si elle le faisait‚ c'était parce qu'elle était blessée. Elle m'aimait et je l'avais blessée. C'était une notion grotesque. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je puisse faire du mal à l'impénétrable Conquérante du Monde Connu. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de moi. Cette douleur que j'avais provoquai en elle me fit pleurer. _Ne t'inquiète pas‚ Xena‚ tu ne me verras plus_‚ pensai-je. J'essuyais mon visage‚ je saisis mon sac et alla trouver la seule personne qui pourrait garder un œil sur elle en mon absence.

Le Commandant Palaemon entrainait un groupe d'hommes dans la cour centrale du palais. Je m'approchais de lui et lui expliqua que je partais de Corinthe et pourquoi. Il prit un air triste que je trouvais flatteur. Je lui demandai de veiller sur Xena. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi à l'époque, mais je savais que Palaemon avait son plus grand respect. Il m'embrassa et tenta de me dire que je faisais une énorme erreur. Je lui dis que la plus grande erreur pour moi aurait de ne rien faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il comprenait, mais je me consolais en sachant qu'il se préoccupait réellement de Xena. Palaemon semblait savoir combien Xena et moi nous nous adorions et que nous étions importantes l'une pour l'autre. Comme je m'éloignais de lui, il rompit le peloton et commença à clopiner en direction de la chambre de Xena.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Demi également attristé, je quittai la bibliothèque pour aller trouver Bahri dans le bâtiment de formation. Elle me présenta ses excuses pour son éclat de ce matin et me donna son poignard de Garde Impériale pour me protéger lors de mes voyages. Elle insista également pour que je lui écrive. Je la remerciai pour l'arme et promis de lui écrire. Puis je lui donnai une accolade d'adieu avant de flâner jusqu'à la Propylées de Corinthe. Je me retournai et regardai le palais une dernière fois avant de tracer ma route vers ma mission.

**-.-.-.-**

Les premiers jours de mon aventure furent stupéfiants. Je passai des jours à me promener de ville en villages et demandai aux audiences aux gens pour écouter mes poésies et mes histoires inconcevables de la femme sexy et étrange qui avait détruire la vie de beaucoup d'entre ceux qui m'écoutaient. C'était un enseignement autant pour moi que pour eux. Beaucoup de clients de tavernes et d'auberges où je racontais mes histoires me raillèrent, me traitèrent de folle et de menteuse. Je m'y étais attendue. C'était intéressant et stimulant‚ de contredire leurs railleries sur Xena la Conquérante‚ la 'despote démoniaque' la 'sorcière suceuse de sang du _Tartarus_'. Aucune de mes disputes de salle des tavernes ne dégénéra en quelque chose de plus que ça, parce que, pour une raison quelconque, il y avait toujours au moins un client présent qui voulait entendre ce que j'avais à dire. C'était merveilleux.

La nuit‚ je dormais dans les étables de fermiers gracieux. Le plus souvent‚ ces personnes avaient entendu parler de mes histoires et poésies plus tôt dans la journée et‚ je pensais, ressentaient un sentiment familier avec ma situation ou moi. Je découvris qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens gentils le long de la campagne grecque. Je visitais les grandes villes comme Megara‚ Plataea‚ Thebes et Coronea‚ les aubergistes étaient assez gentils pour me loger sans payer. Divertir dans leurs auberges comme barde attirait suffisamment de monde et c'était suffisant comme paiement‚ je pensais.

Je pleurais beaucoup. Xena me manquait terriblement et j'écrivais de simples poèmes à la lumière de la lampe de pétrole la nuit‚ en songeant à notre amour et à notre passion. J'étais stupéfiée de ma poésie aguichante quand j'écrivais quelquefois les détails imagés des plaisirs physiques que nous avions partagé. Bien sûr‚ ces poèmes particulièrement érotiques de ma liaison avec Xena n'étaient certainement pas inclus avec les poésies que je récitais à mon public de taverne.

Presque chaque nuit je pleurais en m'endormant et en serrant fort une possession de Xena que j'avais prise avec moi‚ son écharpe bleue qu'elle avait portée le dernier jour que nous avions passé ensemble avant mon départ. J'avais réussi à lui enlever de son cou avant notre magnifique nuit d'amour. J'avais été complètement ivre à ce moment-là. Avant de revenir à ma propre chambre après avoir été témoin de l'exécution de Darphus le jour suivant‚ j'étais repartie dans sa chambre pour récupérer l'écharpe. Je n'avais pas encore pris la décision de partir‚ mais quelque chose en moi m'avait dit de la prendre.

L'écharpe portait son odeur unique et la couleur avait celle de ses yeux. Je savais que je me torturais en l'emportant avec moi‚ mais je pensais que ce serait une plus grande torture de ne pas rien avoir d'autre avec moi que mes souvenirs d'elle.

Après ma prestation de barde à Trachis environ un mois et demi après le début de mon périple, je me promenais sur une route de campagne en direction du nord vers Pharsale quand je remarquai un visage familier se dirigeai vers moi. C'était Hebrion, le fournisseur d'épices du palais qui m'avait aidé à me conduire jusqu'à Poteidaia pour assister aux funérailles de ma sœur six mois auparavant. Bien qu'il se dirigeait vers Corinthe, il m'offrit de faire demi-tour avec son charriot et de m'emmener à Pharsale. Je refusai son offre généreuse. J'aimai beaucoup marcher. L'esclavage avait été si restrictive physiquement. Le deuxième plus grand plaisir que je ressentais dans cette aventure, en plus de raconter mes histoires, bien sûr, c'était la liberté de marcher où je voulais, de m'asseoir quand je voulais, sentir les fleurs, prendre un bain dans un ruisseau, manger des fruits sauvages ou de grimper dans un arbre. Je voulais que cela continue.

Après son départ amical, je continuai ma promenade quand j'entendis un bruit étrange. Il venait des buissons à quelques pas de la route. Je me dirigeais en direction du bruit et trouva une femme blessée se cachant dans les buissons. Elle gémissait et la première chose que je remarquai, c'était que ses mains agrippaient une flèche qui sortait de son ventre. Elle semblait aussi petite que moi, avait des cheveux roux indisciplinés et des yeux noisette. Ses vêtements ne m'étaient étrangement pas familiers, mais il semblait que sa tenue était portée par des Amazones.

La jeune femme était vivante‚ mais seulement à moitié consciente. Je me penchai et pris sa main dans la mienne.

— Mon nom est Gabrielle‚ ai-je dit. Je veux vous aider.

— Je suis Terreis‚ répondit-elle. Sa voix était rauque.

— Terreis, je dois vous retirer cette flèche, ai-je imploré.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je faisais, mais je me fiais à mon instinct et mon adrénaline. Je brisai la flèche en premier, je saisis alors la partie qui dépassait de sa peau et la sortit. Ensuite, j'attrapai mon sac de couchage de mes affaires de voyage et appliquer une pression sur la plaie pour réduire le saignement. Je pris ses mains et les posa sur le pansement.

— Tenez ça aussi serré que vous le pouvez, Terreis, lui ai-je dit.

Je pris alors mon sac de voyage et le plaça sous sa tête pour l'installer plus confortablement.

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un que je peux aller chercher pour la ramener ? ai-je demandé‚ surprise de rester aussi calme.

— Restez ici avec moi‚ s'il vous plaît, Gabrielle‚ s'il vous plaît ? supplia Terreis. Mes Sœurs viendront à nous.

J'attrapai ma peau d'eau et j'acquiesçai puis me couchai à côté d'elle. Je lui donnai un peu d'eau, et posa ma main sur la sienne, je commençai à lui parler. J'espérais occuper son esprit pour la tenir loin de sa douleur comme j'espérais aussi qu'elle avait raison qu'on allait nous retrouver. Je racontai l'histoire de mon très bon ami Bahri, le fringant jeune homme de la Garde Impériale de la Conquérante qui se révéla être une superbe jeune femme. Terreis était dans une grande souffrance et perdait plus de sang à chaque moment qui passait, mais elle fut amusée par ma petite histoire. J'hésitai un moment, puis ensuite je commençai à lui parler de mon amour, Xena.

Terreis était bien. Quelques moments passèrent avant qu'un groupe de femmes masquées nous trouvèrent dans les buissons. Toute les trois sortirent et pointèrent leur épée sur moi.

— Qui es-tu‚ demanda l'une des femmes masquées.

— Je suis Gabrielle‚ un barde voyageur‚ ai-je répondu.

Terreis parla.

— Elle m'a trouvée ici et m'a aidé ‚ Ephiny.

Sa voix a été de plus en plus faible.

La femme parla aux deux autres.

— Daphnis, Anthia, nous devons faire une civière rapidement.

Elle me regarda.

— Toi, tu as pris soin de notre princesse.

Je secouai la tête. _Princesse ?_

Les femmes furent rapides et efficaces dans la construction d'une civière. Puis, ensuite une des Amazones ramassa la flèche brisée ensanglantée, toutes les quatre levèrent soigneusement Terreis sur la civière et je les aidai à la porter jusqu'à leur village. Le village était différent de tout ce que j'avais déjà vu. Les maisons étaient des huttes qu'elles appelaient des yourtes rondes. Elles n'étaient pas faites en briques ou en calcaire ni en terre cuite comme les maisons de Corinthe. Elles étaient fabriquées en bois, en argile et en peaux d'animaux. Les yourtes encerclées d'une place centrale. Il n'y avait pas d'estrade sur la place. Au lieu de ça il y avait un grand feu de camp et plusieurs très grandes palissades décoratifs formant dans un cercle. À l'extrémité de la place, il y avait aussi plusieurs pôles étroits érigés en ligne droite, avec des banderoles joliment colorées dans la douce brise.

Nous avons emmené Terreis dans la yourte de soins. Une fois à l'intérieur, deux autres femmes m'enlevèrent mon vêtement imbibé sang de sa blessure et commencèrent à la soigner. Une troisième femme aux traits distingués entra dans la cabane et prit la main de Terreis. Je fus ensuite conduite hors de la hutte.

— Tu dois voir notre Reine‚ dit la femme appelée Ephiny.

Elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé son masque.

Je fus emmenée dans une autre cabane où j'attendis. C'était visiblement une cabane de communauté et était la plus grande hutte de tout le village. Ephiny partit‚ mais ses deux compagnes de forêts restèrent avec moi. Ce ne fut pas trop avant qu'Ephiny revienne et me ramène à la yourte de l'hospice. Je fus ramenée devant Terreis.

— Elle demanda à te voir‚ dit Ephiny.

Terreis me prit la main et me tira plus près d'elle pour que je puisse l'entendre murmurer :

— Je te donne mon droit de caste, Gabrielle.

Elle regarda vers la femme à allure distingué et hocha la tête.

— Ma sœur est mon témoin.

Elle me regarda.

— Tu es une bonne et forte femme, Gabrielle. Je remercie le destin de nous avoir réunies. Bahri a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. Xena a de la chance de t'avoir comme amante.

Terreis expira son dernier souffle puis mourut.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, alors je restais là en lui serrant la main. Ephiny me prit et me guida hors de la hutte. Je retournais jusqu'à la hutte communautaire où, un peu plus tard, la femme à allure distinguée entra.

— Je suis la Reine Melosa‚ commença-t-elle. Je dirige cette tribu de la Nation des Amazones. Terreis était ma sœur de sang et l'héritière de mon trône. En t'offrant son droit de caste‚ tu deviens cette héritière.

J'étais stupéfaite.

— Je… je… ne peux pas accepter cet honneur‚ Reine Melosa.

— Selon la loi Amazone, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit la Reine.

— Mais Reine Melosa‚ tu ne comprends pas. Je suis‚ j'étais…

— Je sais qui tu es‚ Gabrielle. Tu es l'esclave de corps de Xena la Conquérante.

Ma bouche tomba. La Reine continua :

— Avant de t'avoir convoqué pour la voir, Terreis a mentionné que tu lui as dit que tu aimais une femme nommée Xena. Elle a tout de suite su qui tu étais. Tu sais, Gabrielle, j'ai trois sœurs Amazones qui servent dans la Garde Impériale de la Conquérante. Elles nous envoient des rapports périodiques sur le Royaume et sur cette vile femme qui le gouverne. Au bout d'un certain temps, Terreis et moi avons su pour le serviteur personnel de la Conquérante, ton nom, à quoi tu ressemblais et tout. Nous avons également su, qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Xena était tombée amoureuse de toi. Bien sûr, les hommes de ses troupes et de son gouvernement ne l'ont pas perçu. Tu n'étais que son morceau de chair pour eux, mais nos sœurs Amazones de Corinthe ont pu facilement percevoir le cœur d'une femme déchaînée dans l'amour. Son amour pour toi a même commencé à ressembler à la façon dont elle règne. Elle est toujours un monstre, remarque, mais il y a quelques saisons, avant toi, elle était bien pire. Tu es une femme remarquable, Gabrielle. C'est pourquoi ma sœur t'a choisie pour te transmettre son droit de caste. Simplement par ta présence dans la vie de la Conquérante, tu as réussi à apprivoiser un peu, la bête sauvage d'Amphipolis, et je suppose que tu ne l'as même pas réaliser.

Je restais sans voix. La Reine Melosa poursuivit :

— Tu n'es pas une fugueuse. Tu ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'ici. Je dois donc en conclure que la Conquérante t'a libérée pour une raison quelconque. Cela me dit que son amour pour toi a grandi considérablement au fil des saisons. Il y a de l'espoir pour nous tous, car il semble après tout, que notre illustre chef ait un cœur et une âme.

Les autres femmes rirent. La Reine Melosa leva la main pour les réduire au silence. Je sentis à la chaleur sur mon visage que je rougissais sérieusement.

— La Conquérante ne m'aime pas depuis longtemps‚ ai-je dit après un moment. Cela ne fait que seulement quelques mois.

— Oh‚ tu te trompes‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit la Reine quand elle me sourit. Xena la Conquérante t'aime depuis plusieurs années.

Un autre silence. _C'était impossible_‚ pensais-je.

— Ce soir‚ je pleure la mort de ma sœur‚ dit la Reine Melosa. Demain‚ nous la confirons aux flammes.

Elle regarda vers Ephiny.

— Tu es responsable de Gabrielle‚ Ephiny. Forme-la selon les rites de notre Nation.

Puis, la Reine Melosa regarda les autres femmes masquées.

— Solari‚ toi et ta collègue commencerez l'enquête sur l'identité du soldat de Thessalian qui a tué ma sœur.

La Reine donna la flèche à la femme.

— Oui, ma Reine‚ dirent à l'unisson Ephiny et Solari.

Puis, Ephiny me saisit par le bras et m'escorta hors de la hutte et m'emmena à une autre.

— C'était la yourte de Terreis‚ me dit-elle. C'est la tienne maintenant. Nous commencerons l'entraînement après le bûcher funéraire.

Quand elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la yourte, je l'appelai :

— Puis-je voir ton visage ? demandai-je.

Ephiny enleva son masque pour révéler une belle jeune femme de mon âge, avec des yeux marron clairs et des courts cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle ne dit rien, se retourna puis sortit.

Je me couchais sur le lit de Terreis le cette nuit et je pleurais l'événement tragique de la journée‚ pour cette nouvelle amie que je perdais et pour la femme que j'aimais et qui me manquait profondément.

**-.-.-.-**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, j'appris beaucoup de choses sur la vie des Amazones. Mes journées commençaient dès que la tribu avait pris le repas du matin avec la communauté. J'avais immédiatement été placé dans la classe des gardes éclaireurs. Si j'avais été élevée comme une Amazone de naissance ou dès l'enfance, j'aurais été formé à ça après mon adolescence, inutile de dire, j'étais de loin la plus âgée des éclaireurs du groupe. Quelle que soit le malaise que je ressentais avec mon âge cela fut rapidement dissipé par les sœurs stagiaires. Elles furent très sympas et se montrèrent accueillantes, avec leur encouragement et la persistance d'Ephiny, je découvris également les muscles de mon corps que je ne savais pas avoir. L'entraînement physique durait plusieurs marques de chandelles chaque jour et était très épuisant. Ephiny était un entraîneur fantasque et minutieux, mais avec le temps, elle devint une bonne amie.

La tribu de Reine Melosa était composée d'un grand village‚ qui était composé de sept petits villages. Il y en avait quatre pour la paix : Justice‚ Hospice‚ Agriculture et Spiritualité, et trois pour la guerre : Formation‚ Chasse et Garde. Chaque Amazone appartenait à au moins un village mais la plupart appartenait à deux. Ephiny‚ par exemple‚ était le formateur et le lieutenant en chef des Gardes. Ses deux bras droits‚ Daphnis et Anthia étaient chasseurs et gardes. Solari était chasseur en chef de la Reine Melosa‚ mais elle exerçait également les fonctions de juriste de la Justice. La Reine Melosa décidait quel village chaque Amazone devait rejoindre. Il avait été décidé que je conviendrai mieux à la Justice‚ bien que je doive tout de même être formée comme garde. Bien que tout le monde n'était pas membre du village de Garde‚ toutes les Amazones recevaient un entraînement de soldat simplement parce qu'un monde hostile entourait le village et nécessitait une connaissance du maniement des armes et de défense.

Bien que je reçus un entraînement sur le maniement d'une épée‚ d'une dague‚ d'une lance‚ j'appris à tirer à l'arc et à me battre avec des chobos‚ je choisis le bâton comme arme de défense. Je le préférai surtout parce que ce n'était pas une arme mortelle et cela semblait être le mieux pour moi améliorant ma grâce et ma coordination. J'exercerais ma défense sur une silhouette à forme humaine remplie de plumes d'oie ou croisais le fer avec mon entraîneur Anthia qui utilisait aussi un bâton. Quelquefois je tourbillonnais simplement mon bâton au-dessus de ma tête et autour de mon corps pour augmenter ma dextérité. J'étais très fière de moi dans mes progrès et regrettais souvent que ma Xena chérie ne puisse pas voir comment j'étais devenue forte et confiante.

J'appris assez vite que les Amazones n'étaient pas un brun pudique. Derrière la yourte de la communauté, il y avait la yourte de bains. La yourte de bains était comme une seconde cabane de communauté où mes sœurs étaient réunies pour partager des histoires, du réconfort, du soutien, et même échanger des plaisanteries entre les unes et les autres quand elles se baignaient ensemble. Elles étaient également très ouvertes à la discussion et acceptaient les spiritualités individuelles et les différents types de relations. La plupart de la tribu vénérait Artémis, la déesse des Amazones. Un petit nombre vénérait Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse. D'autres adoraient des divinités étrangères, de leur pays d'origine de thrace et d'Anatolie. Et quelques-unes de mes sœurs étaient des immigrantes de Judée et adoraient le Dieu d'Abraham. Plus de la moitié de mes sœurs étaient mariées ou amoureuses de soit d'un autre membre de notre tribu ou de femmes des villages environnants. Un plus petit nombre avait des amants. Trois étaient réellement mariées à des hommes. Les sœurs restantes, pour une raison quelconque, avaient fait vœu de chasteté. Bien qu'une multitude de mes sœurs pensaient que mon 'élue' était une démone, j'avais toujours la possibilité pendant les bains de conter mes histoires que j'avais dites aux gens durant mes voyages comme aède sur la Xena que je connaissais. Pour mon malheur, les Amazones étaient un auditoire beaucoup plus difficile à convaincre.

Une autre chose intéressante que je découvris au village, c'était que les Amazones avaient apparemment eu une certaine influence sur Xena à un instant de sa vie. Un jour, environ trois semaines après ma formation, je tombais nez à nez avec une ruche et fus piquée à plusieurs fois. Ephiny et Anthia m'emmena immédiatement à la yourte hospice où je fus soignée avec un mélange médicinal de feuilles de chèvrefeuille, d'oignon et d'ail sauvage. Alors que je restais là en convalescence, je regardai tout autour de la yourte et remarquai que la plupart des médicaments étiquetés et utilisés par les Amazones, comme la gentiane et les racines d'arnica pour les maux de tête et le chardon jaune pour les cicatrices de brûlures, c'étaient les mêmes remèdes qu'utilisaient Xena et son guérisseur personnel du palais.

Pendant tout ce temps, chez les Amazones je dormais toujours solidement, probablement à cause de tous les efforts physiques que j'endurais la journée, mais j'avais aussi des rêves étranges. Parfois, j'avais de violent cauchemar dont je ne pouvais pas me souvenir au réveil. Parfois, je rêvai de ma vie d'esclave au palais ou de ma vie chez mes parents avec ma sœur. Parfois, ces existences se mélangeaient dans mes rêves. Le rêve le plus vif dont je me souvenais de cette époque fut cependant une réalité qui s'était passé entre Xena et moi il y a environ un an.

_J'avais été convoquée à la chambre de la Conquérante pour le service. J'étais entrée dans sa chambre et marchais jusqu'à ma place habituelle pour attendre les instructions. La Conquérante arriva devant moi complètement nue et‚ me saisit par la nuque puis m'amena jusqu'au lit. Elle m'enleva mon chiton et s'assit sur le bord du lit puis me commanda de me mettre à genoux. Je m'exécutai. Alors elle me dit simplement :_

— _Assure mon entretien._

_Je commençai à lécher son sexe. Quelques instants après mon service‚ elle me dit :_

— _Vas à l'intérieur._

_Je glissais trois doigts à l'intérieur. Pour une raison étrange, le sexe de la Conquérante était la seule partie de son corps qu'elle me permettait de toucher avec les mains. Elle tenait d'habitude mon autre poignet sur son côté._

_Par le passé, la Conquérante était généralement un maître du contrôle pendant les relations sexuelles, mais durant cette occasion, curieusement, elle se perdit dans son excitation. Elle gémit et marmonna très fort des mots incohérents pendants qu'elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et massa mon crâne. J'aimai le goût de son sexe et j'étais ravie de la servir de cette façon, et les caresses sur ma tête provoquaient mon plaisir. Son corps entier se tendit quand elle atteint son apogée et pour la première fois, elle cria lors de sa libération._

_Quand les dernières secousses de la jouissance s'estompèrent sur son corps, la Conquérante se leva puis me souleva du sol. Elle était très excitée comme elle me jeta sur le lit, puis grimpa au-dessus de moi. Elle leva mes bras, dans ma position d'entretien habituelle, et retenait mes poignets avec sa main gauche. Elle attrapa ensuite mes doigts qui l'avaient pénétré et les suça. Elle commença ensuite à déguster ma bouche. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, j'ouvris impulsivement la bouche et permis à ma propre langue de toucher la sienne. Elle répondit à mon toucher, et pendant un court instant, nous avions un échange merveilleux et passionné avec nos langues et nos lèvres. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement le baiser tendre, et avec sa main droite me saisit la nuque, elle commençait farouchement à me sucer le cou en dessous de mon oreille droite. La Conquérante m'avait fait ça d'innombrables fois au fil des saisons. C'était une sensation étrange de plaisir et de douleur mais laissait toujours une hideuse contusion après. Après quelques instants, elle recommençait à sucer mon cou sous l'oreille gauche. Alors que je me demandais à quoi mon cou allait ressembler le lendemain matin, la Conquérante enleva sa main droite de derrière ma tête et me pénétrait avec trois doigts. Son odeur, sa beauté et son toucher m'excitèrent à l'extrême, mon sexe était certainement prêt recevoir l'invasion. Le mélange de sensations était si agréable pour moi que je fermai les yeux et laissai mon corps de se détendre et profiter de cette dangereuse belle femme qui me ravissait._

_Cependant, en plein milieu, la Conquérante cessa de sucer mon cou et me chuchota à l'oreille :_

— _As-tu des pensées d'amour, Gabrielle ?_

_Je ne répondis pas._

_La Conquérante examina mes yeux ouverts de surprise._

— _Répond-moi quand je te parle‚ esclave._

_Je me pétrifiai immédiatement._

— _Oui, ai-je dit avec hésitation. J'ai des pensées d'amour‚ ma Lady._

— _Qui consume tes pensées ? demanda-t-elle puis elle ajouta rapidement‚ ne me le dit pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi et je ne veux pas avoir à tuer quelqu'un ce soir._

_Sans jamais arrêter sa poussée rythmique dans mon sexe, la Conquérante se remit à sucer mon cou. Après quelques instants, je me détendis de nouveau._

_Puis, quelques instants plus tard, la combinaison de stimulation sexuelle et de folie passagère me frappèrent et je murmurai dans l'oreille de la Conquérante :_

— _Avez-vous des pensées d'amour, ma Lady ?_

_La Conquérante me saisit par la gorge._

— _Je pose les questions‚ esclave‚ dit-elle‚ en desserrant ensuite sa prise‚ puis elle continua :_

— _Mais puisque tu as eu le courage de me le demander‚ oui, j'ai des pensées d'amour._

_La Conquérante commença à sucer ma gorge._

— _Et je te hais pour ça, Gabrielle, marmonna-t-elle, mais je l'avais entendu._

_Je jouis._

À la fin de mes six semaines de formation, le village prépara une grande cérémonie de grâces festive. L'énorme feu central était rempli de bois et, à la nuit tombée, tous les membres du village se réunirent pour danser et jubiler autour des gigantesques flammes. La Reine Melosa m'informa que c'était un moment privilégié pour allumer les feux sacrés pour le renouvellement spirituel. Le feu servait de nettoyage symbolique à l'esprit. La Reine Melosa m'officialisa en m'annonçant comme son héritière au trône du village. Alors que je m'assis et regardai danser mes sœurs Amazones pour célébrer dans la joie, je commençai à ressentir quelque chose au plus fond de moi. Je ressentis que Xena et moi allions être réunir très bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon comme vous avez pu le constater je n'étais pas là ce week-end. Je n'ai pas pu avancer sur plusieurs de mes traductions. Un petit rappel. Cette histoire a été publiée en un 'one shot' comme l'Étreinte III, mais j'ai préféré le découper en chapitre cela me paraissait moins long à traduire. Il reste un 5ème chapitre d'environ une dizaine de pages.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE<strong>

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la folie qui avait pris Gabrielle. Moins de deux jours après mon retour de guerre, elle s'était prise d'un certain intérêt pour le sort de ce salaud de Darphus, elle avait insisté pour que j'épargne cette épave, puis avait décidé de me quitter quand je lui donnai ce que qu'il méritait. Maintenant j'étais là, assise sur le bord de mon lit, à aiguiser mon épée préférée, déchirée entre l'envie de partir après elle pour la supplier de ne pas me quitter et l'envie de partir après elle pour la découper en petits morceaux.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre quand la deuxième option commençait à sonner de mieux en mieux.

— Puis-je entrer‚ mon seigneur ?

C'était Palaemon.

— Que voulez-vous‚ Commandant ? ai-je répondu à sa question quand il entra de toute façon dans ma chambre.

— Je suis venue voir si vous allez bien‚ Majesté.

— Allez-vous-en ! ai-je crié. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour veiller sur moi.

Je n'avais pas arrêté mon affûtage.

Palaemon désobéit délibérément à mon commandement et se mit à avancer jusqu'à moi. Visiblement, il avait besoin que je lui rappelle que j'étais un tueur enragé qui brandissait une arme mortelle. Je me levai immédiatement et appuyai l'épée aiguisée contre sa gorge et le repoussai contre le mur à côté de la porte. Palémon était mon commandant de la Garde Impériale pour de nombreuses raisons. La première, c'était qu'il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, même face à la mort.

— Conquérante, commença-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que ma lame lui entaillait le cou. Gabrielle est venue me voir. Je n'approuve pas les raisons qui la poussent à partir‚ mais je respecte ses souhaits, pour elle et pour vous.

— Je ne veux pas entendre d'elle‚ surtout de vous‚ ai-je dit quand j'appuyai encore plus sur la lame. Autant que j'essayais de les réprimer‚ mes émotions me trahirent encore une fois et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Palaemon était dans la douleur de mon épée‚ mais il me saisit les avant-bras doucement et regarda dans mes yeux en pleurs.

— Enlevez votre lame‚ s'il vous plaît‚ Conquérante‚ demanda-t-il. J'ai plus de valeur vivant que mort.

Je la retirai rapidement et je me détournai de Palaemon. Il continua :

— Conquérante‚ j'ai pris la liberté de m'assurer que le périple de Gabrielle se passe bien. J'ai mis un petit détachement de Gardes à sa suite. Deux femmes‚ quatre hommes. Ils ont ordre de me faire un rapport par messager toutes douze marques de chandelle. C'est une petite femme sans défense. Je sais que vous ne voudriez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Palaemon avait pris l'initiative de faire ce que j'aurais ordonné de faire si j'avais été dans mon état d'esprit normal. Je refusais toujours de lui faire face.

— Très bien, commandant, ai-je dit. Maintenant, j'ai des choses d'État importantes à m'occuper.

-.-.-.-

Je décidai de ne pas partir après Gabrielle. Je l'avais émancipé et elle était une femme adulte. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, mais je m'étais dit que je ne pouvais pas forcer mon amour ou mon corps sur elle, plus longtemps. Si elle revenait à moi ce que j'espérais à chaque instant de chaque jour qui passait que cela serait son choix. Ainsi, au cours des semaines suivantes, je fis tout mon possible pour garder mon esprit loin d'elle. Deux jours après son départ, je décidais de faire ce voyage nécessaire en Crète pour rencontrer mon gouverneur. Palaemon voulut m'accompagner, mais je refusais. Je le voulais là où il puisse intervenir rapidement si Gabrielle en avait besoin. Après la Crète, je naviguais vers l'est de Lydia dans la région de l'Asie Mineure pour engager une bataille contre un petit et insignifiant soulèvement près d'Arginusae. Ma présence n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour batailler contre la bande de guerriers Ioniennes qui créaient des problèmes sur mon territoire, mais le désir du goût métallique du sang était dans mes veines et j'avais besoin de me libérer de l'absence angoissante de mon amour.

Le jour je transperçais‚ éviscérais et brutalisais dans l'ensemble des hommes pendant les combats. Je traversais les villages en lançant mon cri de guerre‚ entaillant la chair avec mon épée et tranchant les muscles avec mon chakram. La nuit‚ quand je réussissais à m'endormir au bout du compte‚ je me tournais et me retournais. Je rêvais de ces hommes que j'avais tués. Ils étaient tous aligner, quand je les embrochais un par un. Mais toujours au bout de la ligne se trouvait Gabrielle‚ portant cette robe qu'Illiana avait faite et qui m'avait rendue folle trois ans auparavant. Elle me regardait comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là devant l'estrade où j'ai tué Darphus. C'était ce regard déçu. Quelquefois dans ces rêves‚ Darphus était avec elle et avait passé son bras autour de son épaule‚ souriant avec son méchant sourire. Quelquefois c'était Antonius. Quelquefois c'était le jeune homme que j'avais tué la nuit suivante où je l'avais marqué. Une fois‚ elle était là avec sa sœur que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Ces rêves me hantaient‚ et hantaient mon âme.

D'autres fois‚ je rêvais de Gabrielle et de moi dans les affres de la passion. Elle était toujours dans le contrôle de moi et baisait littéralement mon cerveau. J'atteignais souvent l'orgasme dans mon sommeil durant ces rêves intenses et je me réveillerais le sexe palpitant douloureusement et en sueur. Mon chef de guerrier de Lydian‚ le Commandant Potamos‚ voulait que je prenne une villageoise locale comme domestique de corps pour soulager ma 'tension'. Il eut même l'audace de s'offrir pour me soulager sexuellement. Je l'avais baisé une fois, il y a bien longtemps pour le persuader de rejoindre mon armée grandissante‚ mais je n'avais aucun désir de répéter cette expérience. J'avais vraiment pensé une ou deux fois de prendre une amante pendant que je me battais à Lydia‚ mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. Gabrielle m'avait fuie‚ mais je ne pouvais toujours pas la trahir avec le corps d'une autre. Ce fut tout à fait le contraire‚ plus le temps passait‚ et plus j'avais une très grande envie d'elle. Partir à la guerre n'avait pas vraiment marché. Son esprit vivant me consommait. Je ne pouvais pas retirer Gabrielle de mon esprit.

Quand je rentrais à Corinth‚ le Commandant Palaemon ne gaspilla pas de temps pour me faire un rapport sur le déplacement de Gabrielle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? lui ai-je demandé quand je me détendis dans mon bain enlevant la crasse de la guerre de mon corps.

— Bien‚ mon Seigneur‚ commença Palaemon‚ Elle a fait le barde‚ comme elle l'a dit. Elle a visité environ quinze villes et villages dans le Péloponnèse avant de se diriger vers le nord de la Thessalie. Les villageois ont été assez enchantés par elle‚ m'a-t-on dit. Intéressant‚ Conquérante‚ mais elle n'est pas allée à Athènes comme je pensais qu'elle le ferait. Sa route était vers le nord. Je pense personnellement qu'elle se dirigeait vers Poteidaia‚ mais…

— Peu importe vos suppositions‚ Commandant‚ ai-je interrompu. Où est-elle maintenant ?

— Pardonnez-moi‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit Palaemon. Il y a sept semaines environ‚ elle a secouru une Amazone blessée près de Pharsale. Elle a été emmenée dans leur village. Et elle est là depuis.

Je bondis sur mes pieds dans la baignoire.

— QUOI !? me suis-je exclamée. Que fait-elle là-bas ?

Palaemon regarda autour de la pièce dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas porter ses yeux sur mon corps nu et savonneux.

— Je ne sais pas‚ mon seigneur‚ répondit-il. Le territoire des Amazones sont extrêmement bien gardés, même mes deux gardes féminins ont été découvertes à espionner et ont été chassées.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta :

— Oh, et Conquérante, votre lieutenant à Pharsale n'a pas été d'une grande aide pour nous en quoi que ce soit.

— Maudite salope‚ ai-je dit dans un souffle quand Palaemon eut un petit sourire satisfait. Savez-vous si Gabrielle est vivante ? ai-je demandé.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de penser le contraire‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit-il. J'ai reçu une correspondance deux fois depuis qu'elle vit chez les Amazones. Elle a demandé après vous‚ à ce propos, Conquérante. Et avant que mes gardes soient trouvées et chassées‚ elles ont dit que Gabrielle semblait être un membre de la tribu et recevait une sorte d'entraînement de combat.

Je me jetais hors de la baignoire au mot 'combat' et me séchais rapidement.

— Palaemon‚ me suis-je renseignée. Gabrielle a-t-elle gardé contact avec quelqu'un ici à Corinthe ?

— Demi… je veux dire Demitrius… m'a informée qu'il a reçu une lettre d'elle, il y a environ trois semaines‚ mon Seigneur. Et bien que je n'aie pas parlé à Bahri depuis peu‚ mais je pense que Gabrielle lui a écrit également.

J'avais un plan.

— Notre petite Egyptienne a-t-elle terminé ses classes sur le terrain ? ai-je demandé.

— Oui‚ Conquérante. Vous allez aimer ça. Elle a été promue au grade de sergent‚ et est responsable des interrogatoires.

— C'est ce que je vais voir‚ ai-je répliqué alors que je terminais de m'habiller rapidement, et je me dirigeait vers l'Enceinte de la Police corinthienne.

-.-.-.-

J'entrai dans une pièce sombre et restai près d'un petit groupe de Miliciens Gardes Impériaux et un groupe de spectateurs citoyens qui observaient le Sergent Bahri avec deux robustes Gardes Impériaux retenir un suspect qu'elle interrogeait. Je portai une cape sombre avec une capuche qui dissimulait mon visage pour que personne dans la pièce ne me reconnaisse.

— Ok‚ Raimius‚ dit-elle. Tu vas me dire qui est ton partenaire et qui t'a aidé à entrer de force dans les maisons des bons citoyens Doros‚ Conosis et Aegion et je ne couperai pas ton phallus.

— Vas au _Tartarus_‚ salope de Nubian noire ! fut la réponse étouffée du suspect roué de coup.

— Très bien, répondit Bahri d'une manière détendue. Messieurs‚ coupez-lui son phallus.

Les deux gardes musclés levèrent l'homme sur ses pieds alors qu'un troisième policier s'approchait de lui et soulevait sa tunique. Comme le milicien attrapa le membre masculin du suspect, il reprit la parole.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas couper la chose la plus importante du corps d'un homme !

— Ah‚ mais 'cette chose' est le mot clé‚ n'est-ce pas ? dit Bahri quand elle se cura les ongles d'un air détaché avec sa dague. Soyons clair là-dessus‚ Raimius. Je ne me soucie pas de toi ou de ta petite 'chose' blanche terne et triste. Tout ce que je veux c'est l'identité de ton complice‚ Dieu sait que tu n'as pas assez de bons sens pour avoir commis ces vols toi-même.

Quand le Milicien tira le sang‚ le suspect céda finalement.

— Theodor ! cria-t-il. Son nom c'est Theodor.

— Très bien‚ Raimius.

Elle regarda les deux gardes.

— Tenez-le, leur dit-elle et un instant plus tard elle sortit une petite épée de sa ceinture‚ attrapa son bras droit et lui coupa la main. Quand il cria sa douleur‚ elle lui dit sur un ton calme :

— C'est ta punition pour le vol et pour m'avoir forcé à regarder ta petite 'chose' blanche terreuse et triste.

Quand le suspect ensanglanté fut sorti de la pièce‚ je retirai ma capuche et tournai mon attention sur Bahri.

— Excellent‚ Sergent de Terrain Bahri‚ ai-je dit.

Elle fut surprise de me voir‚ mais s'inclina en guise de salutation formelle.

— Bon après-midi‚ mon Seigneur.

— J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé‚ ai-je dit.

Bahri ordonna immédiatement aux autres, Miliciens‚ Gardes et civils de quitter la pièce. Je pris ses épaules dans mes mains‚ j'examinai ses yeux marron quand j'essayai désespérément de contrôler mes émotions.

— Bahri‚ avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de Gabrielle ?

— Ça fait un moment‚ mon Seigneur‚ mais oui, répondit-elle. Elle vit parmi les Amazones… la chanceuse, chuchota Bahri les deux derniers mots était pour elle.

J'aurais dû être amusée du comportement typiquement étrange de Bahri‚ mais en ce moment je ne l'étais pas. Ces mots chuchotés étaient exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

— Bahri‚ je veux que vous veniez avec moi en Thessalie. Je veux la voir. J'ai besoin de la voir. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

— Pourquoi ne pas prendre un détachement de gardes‚ Conquérante ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, ai-je répondu. C'est de vous que j'ai besoin.

Bahri ne comprenait pas, mais elle hocha la tête.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante.

-.-.-.-

Nous partîmes pour la Thessalie le lendemain matin. Bien que je m'étais promise de ne faire aucune tentative pour rechercher Gabrielle, le fait qu'elle vivait maintenant dans une tribu de fortes, d'indépendantes, et dans certains cas, de sensuelles belles femmes changea la donne. Nous avions chevauché durement et rapidement, et sommes arrivées sur le territoire des Amazones avant la nuit. Le temps était insupportable. Je n'avais pas l'intention de pousser Argo, nous avons monté notre camp au bord d'un petit lac où nous pouvions laisser les chevaux boire et nous prendre un bain pour nous rafraichir si nécessaire.

Bahri ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose. Gabrielle m'avait fait remarquer après mon retour des Apennines que Bahri était aussi bavarde qu'elle‚ mais je suppose que Bahri était perdue quand il s'agissait du Destroyer de Nations. Elle avait choisi également de nager seule après que j'aie terminé ma baignade. J'avais nagé nue‚ et Bahri avait préféré nager avec sa culotte. Quand elle terminai‚ je tournai dans le lac et attrapai deux grosses truites pour notre dîner. J'avais du pain dans ma sacoche de selle pour manger avec le poisson et Bahri avait emporté du raisin. Je fis un feu et nous avions dormi à la belle étoile. Le matin suivant‚ nous nous sommes rapprochées du village où j'étais prête à mettre mon plan en action.

J'attrapai un masque d'Amazone et quelques vêtements de mon autre sacoche. Ces objets avaient été de nombreux trophées que j'avais accumulés au cours des années lors de mes victoires de bataille. J'avais donné l'ordre à Bahri de mettre le masque et les vêtements d'utiliser ses connaissances de surveillance qu'elle avait apprises durant son entraînement de terrain, pour pénétrer proprement dans le village et découvrir quelle yourte Gabrielle occupait. Bahri ne contesta pas mes instructions, mais se demandait pourquoi nous avions besoin d'agir de façon aussi secrète.

— C'est simple‚ Bahri‚ lui ai-je dit. Les Amazones me détestent. Si j'entre dans leur village‚ elles essaieront sûrement de me capturer ou même me tuer. Mon armée de Thessalie ne laissera jamais cela se produire et nous entrerons dans une guerre avec les Amazones. Je ne mettrai jamais Gabrielle en danger.

— Je comprends‚ mon seigneur‚ dit Bahri et sur ce‚ elle partit pour exécuter sa mission.

Bahri était partie depuis au moins cinq marques de chandelle et je commençais à me demander si elle ne s'était pas faite capturée ou si elle avait été en proie de ses propres vices sexuels. Pour un homme ou une saphique‚ un village d'Amazone pouvait avoir l'air d'un paradis. Mais les Amazones étaient avisées et elles savaient comment manipuler sexuellement les faiblesses de l'un ou l'autre. Comme je réfléchissais à ça, je commençai à imaginer Gabrielle dans les bras d'une anonyme et sensuelle Amazon. L'imageant dans mon esprit faire l'amour avec une autre femme me torturaient. Je me débattais dur pour repousser ces pensées, mais elles revenaient à la surface. Attendre avec impatience le retour de Bahri n'avait rien fait pour tempérer ma colère et la jalousie qui débordait en moi, et je passai la plupart du temps à aiguiser mon épée, mon poignard et mon chakram.

Finalement‚ à une marque de chandelle du soir‚ Bahri revint.

— OK‚ mon Seigneur‚ commença-t-elle. J'ai compté 35 yourtes dans le village‚ à quelque près. Elles sont en cercle autour de l'agora central que ces femmes appellent la 'place'.

Bahri posa une carte circulaire sur le sol.

— Imaginez que c'est un cadran de soleil. La yourte de la Reine est ici et fait face au sud…

Elle montra le haut du cercle.

— … la yourte de Gabrielle est ici…

Elle montra le quart d'une marque de chandelle.

— La yourte de groupe est ici…

Elle montra la moitié de la marque de chandelle.

— La yourte de groupe est la plus grande du village‚ la yourte de la Reine est la plus décorée.

Bahri présenta efficacement son rapport. Elle avait appris les tours des gardes et les itinéraires et quand il y avait une relève de gardes. Elle apprit quand les Amazones mangeaient et quand elles assistaient à leur culte. Quand je fus suffisamment convaincue d'avoir une image complète du village et de sa routine‚ Bahri ajouta quelque chose :

— J'ai cherché attentivement‚ mon seigneur‚ mais je n'ai pas vu Gabrielle. J'ai tourné autour de sa yourte au moins dix fois. J'ai même jeté un œil à l'intérieur quand personne ne regardait. Rien.

Bahri regarda le masque que je lui avais demandé de porter.

— Évidemment‚ regarder à travers cette horrible chose n'a pas aidé‚ Majesté. Je pense vraiment qu'elle est là quelque part. J'ai entendu mentionner son nom deux ou trois fois. Mais je ne l'ai juste pas vue.

Je tapotai l'épaule de Bahri en guise de remerciement. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait il y a trois mois, elle était restée fidèle à mon royaume. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Gabrielle la considérait comme une sœur. Je pouvais la voir aussi comme ma sœur.

À la nuit tombée‚ j'avançai jusqu'au village. Je donnai l'ordre à Bahri d'emmener les chevaux jusqu'au lac où nous avions campé la nuit dernière et de m'attendre là-bas. Je demandai à Bahri de m'accompagner pour qu'elle infiltre dans le village et me fournisse sa configuration. Ce que je ne lui avais pas dit c'était que je projetais d'enlever Gabrielle.

-.-.-.-

Il était plus de minuit quand j'arrivai à l'arrière de la yourte de Gabrielle. J'avais réussi à esquiver quatre gardes de nuit Amazones sans avoir à en tuer une. J'étais habillée du même manteau sombre à capuche que je portais à la salle d'interrogatoire de Bahri et dans lequel je rôtissais. En arrivant à la yourte de Gabrielle, je sortis mon chakram et le lança pour qu'il ricoche sur un baril et quelques pots suspendus. Dans le but d'attirer l'attention des gardes qui patrouillaient loin de sa yourte. Quand il revint à moi, je l'utilisais pour faire une découper sur l'épaisse peau d'animal qui revêtait la tente et me glissais à l'intérieur.

Une simple lampe à huile éclairait l'intérieur de la yourte. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et regarder vers le bas son occupante qui dormait. Maintenant je savais pourquoi Bahri n'avait pas vu Gabrielle. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. J'observais tout son corps entièrement surprise. En raison de la chaleur intense de cette nuit d'été‚ Gabrielle était nue à part un mince pagne qui couvrait ses douces boucles blondes. Sa peau était bronzée à la suite de nombreuses marques de chandelles d'entrainement en plein air. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes s'étaient tonifiés et dessinés. Son ventre était plat et musclé. Ses hanches arrondies étaient fermes. Ses seins étaient voluptueux. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés à son encolure et le blond était plus clair dû à son exposition au soleil. Gabrielle semblait plus forte‚ plus adulte et plus belle‚ si cela était possible. Je pris doucement sa main droite et l'attacha à une corde épaisse. Puis j'attrapais sa main gauche et la relia à la main droite. Mon visage commençait à trembler quand je dirigeais délicatement mes doigts vers son bras musclé et ensuite vers son visage bronzé.

— Par tous les Dieux‚ ai-je chuchoté de stupéfaction devant cette vision parfaite de beauté quand je me penchai et embrassai doucement ses lèvres douces et rougies.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien voilà je vous livre la dernière partie de l'histoire. Je vais faire une petite pause pour la suite, car les histoire sont de plus en plus longue et je voudrai finir la traduction de l'autre histoire que je traduis qui elle aussi a des chapitres de plus en plus long.

* * *

><p><strong>V. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE<strong>

Je me réveillais à la vue des plus beaux yeux bleus que je n'avais jamais vus, et la sensation de lèvres douces couvrant les miennes. Alors que je commençais à répondre à ces lèvres familières, elles furent remplacées par une main calleuse de la Conquérant. Elle me couvrit la bouche mais ses yeux regardaient mon bâton qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

— Oh‚ non… non… non… dit-elle en chuchotant. Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser‚ n'est-ce pas ?

Elle attrapa mon bâton et le jeta au sol. Puis, elle remplaça sa main droite avec la gauche alors que sa droite saisit son chakram. Elle commença à caresser le côté aiguisé de l'arme contre mon visage tandis que le poids de son corps s'appuyait sur ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter parce qu'elle avait réussi à m'attacher les poignets quand j'étais toujours endormie.

— Alors Gabrielle‚ dit la malveillante Conquérante dont je me souvenais sur d'un ton familier froid et vénéneux. Dois-je te rembourser de m'avoir quitté. Où dois-je commencer à te découper en premier ? Ton visage ? Ton cou ?

Je ne pus évidemment pas répondre avec la voix, alors je répondis avec mes yeux. Je retins ma terreur et regardai profondément dans les yeux de la Conquérant. Je regardai au-delà de sa froideur jusqu'à la chaleur de ma Xena. Je refusai de d'éloigner mes yeux des siens et je cherchai la femme que j'aimai. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trouvé, je déplaçai doucement mes bras du mieux que je pouvais et, avec le dos de ma main droite, je commençai à lui caresser la joue de la même manière qu'elle caressait la mienne avec son chakram.

Xena tressaillit un peu à mon contact, mais ne bougea pas. Elle enleva ensuite son arme et le posa puis retira sa main de ma bouche. Je lui touchai le visage avec mes deux mains attachées.

— Tu sembles fatiguée‚ Xena‚ lui ai-je dit. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Elle ne répondit pas avec des mots mais elle détourna juste les yeux. Je commençai lentement à m'asseoir. Elle se recula pour me donner à accès à la pièce. Je lui tendis les bras. Regardant toujours au loin, elle détacha mes liens. Je sautai ensuite hors de mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma table et pour lui verser un verre d'eau. Quand je m'approchai d'elle, je levai la tasse remplie jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle but et me redonna la tasse vidée. Je retournai jusqu'à la table et lui reversa une autre tasse. Elle n'en but que de la moitié. Je terminai l'autre moitié. Ensuite, je reposai le verre et me serrai contre elle. Je la serrai étroitement contre moi et commençai à pleurer sur son rugueux manteau de laine.

Après nous être embrassées l'une et l'autre pendant quelques instants, je levai les yeux pour regarder le visage brillant de transpiration de la plus belle femme du monde connu.

— Tu devrais brûler cette chose, Xena, ai-je dit en montrant la cape.

Elle n'avait toujours rien dit, quand elle la retira. Je regardai la belle silhouette que j'avais devant moi, en particulier ses mamelons durcis collés par la sueur à sa tunique, je fus emportée par la passion et la nostalgie et je lui attrapai l'arrière de son cou et tirai son visage brillant de sueur vers le mien. Nous nous embrassions et nous enlacions très longtemps. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je l'avais tant désiré que nous gémissions dans bouche l'une de l'autre caressant de nos langues celle de l'autre. Ses mains erraient partout sur mon corps presque nu. Ma peau était brûlante de désir de ses touchers. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou et je jouai avec ses longs cheveux humides.

Puis, alors que nous nous embrassions, je commençai à déshabiller Xena. Je lui détachai la ceinture qui tenait sa tunique fermée. Je glissai la tunique humide le long de ses épaules. Puis, je rompis le baiser pour lui enlever sa culotte.

— Assieds-toi sur le lit, lui ai-je demandé. C'est que qu'elle fit. Je lui enlevai ses sandales. Je grimpai ensuite sur le lit à côté d'elle et la repoussa pour qu'elle se couche sur le lit. Je m'installai au-dessus d'elle et commençai à l'embrasser. Par tous les dieux, je la désirai tellement. Mon sexe palpitait au point qu'il était douloureux quand Xena m'attrapa avec ses mains et commença à pétrir mes fesses. Je pressai ma cuisse entre ses jambes et commença à frotter son sexe mouillé. J'appuyai le mien contre sa cuisse pour alléger la pression sexuelle. Nous avions commencé à ondoyer en rythme alors que nos lèvres s'embrasser et que nos langues se poursuivirent dans un combat pour une merveilleuse domination.

Puis, tout d'un coup, Xena rompit le baiser. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, toucha mon front avec le sien et me regarda dans les yeux.

— As-tu pris une amante en mon absence, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle dans un timide murmure.

— Non, Xena‚ ai-je répondu. Et toi ?

Xena fut frappée par une série d'émotion. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler de ses yeux.

— Par Zeus et tous les Dieux‚ non, répondit-elle. Personne d'autre n'existe dans mon monde, sauf toi.

Ses mots et ses larmes me traversèrent comme un éclair de Zeus. Nous reprîmes nos ébats amoureux et passionnés et l'orgasme arriva rapidement pour nous deux. Après une courte pause juste après notre jouissance, nous recommençâmes encore... et encore... et encore.

-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, nous étions pratiquement collées l'une à l'autre par la sueur d'un matin chaud et humide, et de l'explosion de notre passion de la nuit précédente, Xena et moi commencions une conversation sans but. La température extrêmement chaude devait avoir affecté notre bon sens pendant un certain temps, car nous badinions comme deux écolières bavardes :

— Tu es tellement mignonne, Gabrielle.

— Pas aussi mignonne que toi, Xena.

— Tu pues, Gabrielle.

— Je pue comme toi, Xena.

— Comment va Palémon, Xena ?

— Tu manques à Demitrius, Gabrielle.

— Est-ce qu'Argo vole toujours les carottes, Xena ?

La petite conversation était entrecoupée de tendres touchers et de doux baisers.

Cependant, au milieu de la 'conversation', l'expression de Xena devint grave. Elle caressa mon visage avec le dos de sa main, elle commença :

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir insultée, Gabrielle, tu sais‚ avant que tu ne partes.

— Grâce aux années dans ta servitude‚ Xena la Conquérante‚ ma peau est épaisse‚ ai-je répondu. J'ai été plus préoccupée par tes actions que tes paroles.

— Eh bien‚ Darphus devait mourir‚ Gabrielle‚ pour le Royaume‚ dit-elle ensuite elle ajouta, mais tu as raison. Je l'ai également tué pour venger le Gantelet.

— Penses-tu que tu pourras apprendre un jour à arrêter de tuer, Xena ? lui demandai-je.

Xena ne répondit pas. Elle soupira et embrassa mon front. Puis elle me regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

— Penses-y, Xena, lui ai-je dit. S'il te plaît.

Ensuite, nous restions simplement là, à nous regarder l'une et l'autre.

Un coup à l'entrée de ma yourte brisa le long silence pesant qui s'en suivit.

Une voix de l'extérieur me parla :

— Es-tu réveillée, Gabrielle ?

C'était Chilapa la juriste en chef de la Reine Melosa. Elle frappa de nouveau et continua :

— Nous avons une prisonnière. Une Garde Impériale. Elle prétend te connaitre, ma Princesse.

Xena me lança un regard interrogateur.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui ai-je dit, je sautai hors du lit, et enfila ma robe puis me précipitai vers l'entrée.

Avant de glisser à l'extérieur, je murmurai à Xena :

— Attend-moi ici, mon amour. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je rejoignis Chilapa et nous marchions jusqu'à l'attroupement de chefs tribaux : Ephiny, Solari, son second Eponine et la Reine Melosa. Elles encerclèrent la garde qui était attachée aux poignets et aux genoux. Quand elles s'écartèrent de mon champ de vision, ma bouche tomba.

— BAHRI ! me suis-je exclamée. Qu'est-ce que dans _Tartarus_ fais-tu ici ?

Les sourcils de Bahri se levèrent.

— Waow ! Gabrielle‚ tu sembles… si différente !

Je libérais immédiatement les poignets de Bahri. Elle ne bougea pas.

— Que fais-tu ici ? me suis-je enquis.

— Je euh... J'ai pensé te rendre une visite amicale, c'est tout, fut sa réponse.

Ephiny s'avança.

— Ma Reine, dit-elle à la reine Melosa. Ce Garde Impériale ment. Elle a été appréhendée sur nos terres avec deux chevaux, un étalon et une jument _palomino_ portant la marque de la Conquérante.

Les yeux de mes sœurs Amazones se verrouillèrent sur moi. _Merveilleux ! L'acte permanent de jalousie de Xena me hantait encore une fois_‚ pensais-je.

— Princesse Gabrielle‚ demanda la Reine Melosa. Xena la Conquérante est-elle sur nos terres Amazone ?

Au mot 'princesse'‚ la bouche de Bahri tomba.

— Elle est dans ma yourte‚ ma Reine‚ ai-je répondu. Elle est venue chez moi tard la nuit dernière. Je pense qu'elle projetait de me tuer ou de m'enlever‚ mais bien sûr, cela n'est pas arrivé.

La Reine Melosa, qui se tenait maintenant à côté de moi, me regarda de haut en bas et me sourit.

— Eh bien, Gabrielle, je peux SENTIR que cela n'est pas arrivé.

Je rougis comme une betterave.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse‚ ma Reine ?

— Xena la Conquérante est une criminelle de guerre‚ Gabrielle‚ une criminelle de guerre contre notre tribu et celle de la Nation d'Amazone toute entière‚ répondit la Reine Melosa. Si elle est dans notre village‚ elle doit être jugée par nos Juristes.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre‚ Xena s'approcha nonchalamment de notre groupe, elle portait sa tunique et ses sandales. Elle était désarmée. Chaque Amazone présente‚ à l'exception de notre Reine‚ sortit leur arme, et tint bon. Xena et la Reine Melosa se dévisagèrent. Je m'attendais à une froideur entre elles deux‚ mais pour un quelconque raison‚ il n'y en avait pas.

— Je suis seulement venue voir Gabrielle‚ dit enfin Xena. Je partirai aujourd'hui‚ si j'ai votre parole qu'aucune représailles ne lui arrive.

La Reine Melosa se retourna vers le groupe d'Amazones armées.

— Rengainez vos épées et vos dagues‚ mes Sœurs‚ leur dit-elle.

Elle rendit son regard à Xena.

— Gabrielle a le droit de caste‚ Conquérante‚ répondit la Reine. Elle est ma sœur.

Xena me regarda et souleva ses sourcils de surprise. La Reine Melosa poursuivit :

— Vous connaissez nos lois, Conquérante. Vous êtes sur nos terres, et par la loi Amazone, nous pouvons vous retenir et vous juger comme criminelle de guerre.

— Eh bien 'vos terre' m'appartiennent‚ donc vous savez que cela ne peut pas arriver‚ Reine Melosa.

Je n'étais pas surprise que Xena connaisse notre Reine par son nom‚ mais j'étais surprise qu'elle soit disposée à appeler la Reine Melosa par son titre honorifique.

— Mais je suis curieuse‚ continua Xena. Comment cela se fait-il que Gabrielle ait le droit de caste ?

— Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé lors de notre 'réunion'.

Xena me dévisagea de nouveau et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de sourire dans un embarras total.

— Un soldat de votre chère lieutenant a tué ma sœur Terreis, il y a quelques semaines, répondit la Reine. Gabrielle l'a trouvée dans notre forêt et l'a réconfortée avant qu'elle ne meure. Sa dernière volonté était que Gabrielle hérite de son droit de caste.

Reine Melosa s'arrêta, puis se référant au lieutenant de Thessalie de Xena, elle continua :

— Elle adore faire ça, vous savez, embusquer ses hommes pour tirer sur mes Amazones.

— Savez-vous lequel de mes soldats thessaliens a tué votre sœur, Reine ? demanda Xena.

— Oui, Conquérante, répondit la Reine Melosa. Mes chasseurs ont trouvé son identité il y a quelque temps, mais elle ne veut pas nous donner l'homme pour le juger.

Xena prit une profonde inspiration.

— Vous savez quoi, Reine Melosa, pour avoir accueilli Gabrielle dans votre tribu, je vais vous livrer l'homme qui a assassiné votre sœur. Mais ensuite, je repartirai avec mon Garde Impériale ici présente, et aucun sang ne sera versé.

— Vous êtes une femme impitoyable, Xena la Conquérante, répondit la Reine. Je voudrai vous traduire en justice, mais hélas, je suis réaliste. Vous avez beaucoup nui à notre nation, mais vous n'avez jamais menti aux Amazones. En ce qui concerne ce soldat de Thessalie, ai-je votre parole ?

— Vous l'aurez en détention à une marque de chandelle de midi.

-.-.-.-

Un groupe d'Amazones chevaucha avec Xena jusqu'à la forteresse du bataillon de Thessalie. Je les avais accompagné‚ malgré les protestations passionnées de Xena à la Reine Melosa, elle voulait que je reste en sécurité au village. Xena montait Argo et Bahri son étalon noir Ru. Galopant directement derrière elles se trouvaient Ephiny‚ ses entraîneurs sœurs Daphnis et Anthia‚ ses chasseurs Solari et Eponin, deux gardes‚ Chloé et Charicleia, et moi. Nous les Amazones étions masquées et habillées de nos vêtements cérémoniels de Garde et nous portions toutes nos armes choisies. Xena ne m'avait pas parlé depuis la nouvelle de mon droit de caste‚ mais elle me regardait de stupéfaction et je soupçonnais même avec un petit peu de fierté‚ quand elle me vit monter sur mon propre cheval‚ Chulytis et porter mon bâton de combat avec confiance quand je montais. Je l'avais attrapé en fait à me regarder discrètement plusieurs fois. Je supposais qu'elle était assez perplexe par la révélation de mon appartenance royale et des changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi mais je savais également qu'elle n'était pas contente à l'idée que l'on s'attende à ce que je reste avec les Amazones comme héritière royale. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ces magnifiques femmes m'avaient ouvert une voie‚ m'avait persuadé de croire en moi, que j'étais une femme forte et intelligente mais il y avait toujours au fond de moi une partie qui serait volontiers retournée comme esclave de corps de Xena, juste pour rester avec elle.

Tout en chevauchant profondément perdue dans mon avenir‚ j'écoutais également quand Xena entreprit de faire la conversation à Bahri.

— Alors Sergent Bahri, commença-t-elle. Vous avez erré dans le village des Amazones pendant plusieurs marques de chandelle et réussi à me ramener un plan tout entier du village ainsi que leur itinéraire quotidien, et pourtant vous vous êtes laissée facilement attrapée, alors que vous étiez censée surveiller MON cheval, je pourrais ajouter, vous éloignez du village au moins une marque de chandelle. Comment cela se fait-il ?

— Je suis désolée, mon Seigneur, répondit Bahri. J'étais en train d'arroser Argo et Ru au lac quand l'Amazone Charicleia est venue vers moi et… bien… Je… j'ai tellement honte‚ mon seigneur.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Je… Je… j'ai flashé sur elle, mon seigneur.

— Vous vous êtes laissée attrapée‚ n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis tellement désolée‚ Majesté. J'ai déshonoré le Royaume. dit Bahri en baissant la tête d'humilité.

Puis, la chose la plus incroyable se produit. Xena éclata d'un rire puissant.

Tout le monde arrêta leurs chevaux et regarda la Destructrice des Nations rire jusqu'aux larmes. Quand elle finit par se calmer, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Bahri.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, Bahri. Je me suis laissée également attraper la nuit dernière.

-.-.-.-

Quand nous atteignîmes le périmètre extérieur du fort du bataillon de Thessalie‚ Xena nous donna l'ordre, à nous les Amazones d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle envoie Bahri nous chercher. Elle et Bahri entrèrent ensuite dans l'enceinte du fort. Bahri me raconta plus tard que quand elles entrèrent à l'intérieur‚ que Xena fut immédiatement accueillie par son lieutenant de bataillon‚ et Bahri me dit qu'elle commença à flirter outrageusement avec Xena avec un badinage charmeur. Bahri me dit également que Xena était restée stoïque et avait ordonné au lieutenant de rassembler son bataillon tout entier en formation dans la cour. Quand cela fut fait‚ Xena envoya Bahri nous chercher.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le fort, les soldats de Thessalie commencèrent à sortir leurs armes.

— BAISSEZ VOS ARMES ! leur ordonna la Conquérante.

Elle descendit d'Argo et fit face à son armée.

La lieutenant de Xena se précipita jusqu'à elle. Elle était mince et de taille moyenne‚ c'était une femme séduisante avec ses longs cheveux marron et des yeux gris menaçants.

— Mon Seigneur‚ que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-telle.

Avant de répondre‚ Xena la Conquérante dévisagea son lieutenant avec ces familiers yeux bleus glacés qui m'avait terrifiée d'innombrables fois au cours des saisons.

— Lieutenant Velasca‚ je crois qu'un de MES soldats de Thessalie a tué une Princesse d'Amazone dans cette région.

— Oh‚ alors quoi‚ Conquérante‚ pourquoi nous soucions-nous d'une de ces…

— La ferme ! aboya Xena. Les hommes de mes armées sont des guerriers‚ des soldats du Royaume‚ pas des tireurs embusqués qui tuent des femmes qui ne se doutent de rien, juste pour le sport. Avoir lancé votre petite vengeance sur vos anciennes sœurs Amazones a des conséquences‚ Velasca. Cette mort, en particulier sur cette Amazone a des conséquences qui m'affectent personnellement.

Elle se tourna vers nous‚ et dit :

— Qui connait l'identité de mon soldat qui a tué l'Amazone‚ Terreis ?

Bien que nous connaissions tous la réponse, Ephiny s'avança.

— Moi, Conquérante. Je sais qui‚ Conquérante.

— Montrez-moi-le.

Ephiny démonta et se dirigea vers la quatrième rangées jusqu'à un homme massif et des cheveux rouge.

— C'était cet homme, Conquérante.

— Venez devant, ordonna Xena.

L'homme s'exécuta, bien sûr.

— Votre nom, soldat, exigea-t-elle.

— Dropolos de Pharsale‚ mon seigneur‚ répondit le soldat d'une voix profonde et riche.

— Avez-vous tué l'Amazone‚ soldat ? demanda Xena.

— Oui, mon seigneur‚ fut sa réponse impitoyable.

— Attachez ses poignets‚ ordonna Xena à Bahri. Il marchera le long des chevaux.

Elle retourna ensuite son attention vers son lieutenant. Son visage avait une expression de pur mépris.

— Lieutenant Velasca‚ si j'entends parler à nouveau de la mort d'une Amazone par un des soldats de Thessalie sous votre commandement‚ non seulement je tuerai personnellement chaque homme de ce bataillon‚ mais je vous tuerai personnellement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Je vous comprends vraiment‚ mon Seigneur, dit la lieutenant quand elle fit un geste vers nous avec un regard de mépris. Dites-moi juste laquelle‚ dit-elle à Xena. Et je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

La lieutenant gémit comme une enfant privée de son jouet préféré.

La Conquérante attrapa la lieutenant par sa cuirasse et la tira près d'elle. Ses mots étaient un venimeux murmure, mais je les entendis.

— Supposez qu'elles toutes‚ Velasca. Vous tuez n'importe laquelle des Amazones‚ et vous mourez.

Xena relâcha Velasca brutalement qui tomba. Elle remonta sur Argo et nous sommes sorties du fort.

Une fois que nous étions loin du fort, Xena arrêta notre équipage et chercha dans sa sacoche. Elle sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire quelques instructions. Elle mit le parchemin dans un rouleau et le relia avec une mince ficelle et le remit à Bahri.

— Je veux que vous repartiez à Corinth‚ Sergent‚ commença Xena en donnant ses instructions. Sur votre route, vous donnerez ce parchemin à mon commandant de bataillon en Thermopyles. Son nom est Commandant Rhamos, il est l'officier le plus haut gradé de mon armée en Thessalie. Dites-lui qu'il doit faire exactement ce qui y est écrit. Vous êtes Sergent missionnée de ma Garde Impériale, il vous accordera toute son attention.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante‚ dit Bahri en s'inclinant formellement quand elle répondit.

Xena se retourna vers nous.

— Vous.

Elle montra Charicleia.

— Je voudrais que vous accompagniez le Sergent Bahri à Thermopyles. Les instructions écrites sur ce parchemin affectent les Amazones et le Commandant Rhamos pourrait avoir besoin d'envoyer un message ici. Comme le Sergent Bahri devra poursuivre sa route jusqu'à Corinthe‚ vous pourriez être amenée à livrer le message de mon commandant à votre Reine.

Je regardai Bahri et souris alors que Bahri regardait Xena et sourit. _La Destructrice des Nations était beaucoup de choses‚ _pensais-je_. Mais, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle était aussi une marieuse_. Charicleia ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes non plus avec la demande.

— J'accompagnerai votre Garde‚ Conquérante‚ dit Charicleia.

Elle aussi souriait.

Bahri remis à Xena la corde qui retenait le soldat. Puis elle trotta avec Ru jusqu'à l'endroit où nous étions puis se pencha et me donna une accolade et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

— Ecris-moi, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai vers elle et regardais sa nouvelle compagne de route, Charicleia. Puis je regardai les deux femmes quand elles s'éloignèrent ensemble.

Les autres Amazones me regardèrent puis Ephiny se pencha vers moi.

— Notre reine a raison, Princesse Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle. Tu as apprivoisé une bête sauvage.

Quand nous retournèrent au village‚ la Reine Melosa et Chilapa tenaient prêts des fers pour enchaîner notre prisonnier. Chilapa enleva les cordes au soldat et les remplacèrent par des fers en métal. Il fut ensuite emmené à la yourte de prisonniers en attendant son procès devant les juristes.

— J'ai envoyé mon Garde Impériale et l'une de vos Garde à Thermopyles pour livrer des instructions à mon commandant là-bas, Reine Melosa, dit Xena. Votre ancienne sœur Amazone, Velasca, en sa qualité de lieutenant de mon armée en Thessalie, s'est livrée à des pratiques répréhensives qui ont négativement affecté le Royaume et elle sera donc punie pour cela.

— Merci, Xena la Conquérante, répliqua la Reine Melosa.

Elle se tourna vers moi, elle me dit :

— Je voudrais te parler, ma sœur.

Je trottais avec Chulytis jusqu'au côté d'Argo et saisis le bras de Xena.

— Ne pars pas encore‚ s'il te plaît.

Xena ne répondit pas, elle me regarda simplement. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle ravalait vigoureusement ses larmes. Je n'étais pas plus forte.

Je démontais Chulytis et rejoignis ma Reine dans sa yourte royale. Une fois à l'intérieur‚ elle me saisit dans une forte étreinte‚ une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

— Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle quand elle commença à essuyer mes larmes avec ses pouces. Je veux que tu retournes à Corinthe avec la Conquérante.

— Mais ma Reine‚ je…

— Chuuut…

La Reine Melosa posa son doigt sur mes lèvres‚ pour me faire taire.

— Tu auras plus de valeur pour notre village Amazone‚ pour les Nations Amazones de la Grèce entière et au-delà si tu restes avec Xena. Tu as un pouvoir incontestable sur elle‚ Gabrielle. Grâce à toi‚ nous aurons justice pour Terreis et un officier tyrannique sera probablement dépouillé de son autorité. Penses à tout ce que tu pourras accomplir aux côtés de la Conquérante.

— Mais ma Reine‚ ai-je répondu‚ je suis partie il y a trois mois parce que je n'ai pas été capable de l'arrêter dans un simple acte meurtrier de vengeance.

Le Reine Melosa me prit le visage dans le creux de ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Mais ma douce sœur‚ me dit-elle‚ je parie que tu le pourrais maintenant.

Ma Reine me tendit mon sac de voyage déjà emballé et pour Argo‚ une sacoche de selle supplémentaire remplie d'autres de mes affaires. Chulytis resterait au village aux bons soins d'Ephiny. Puis, elle me guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la yourte et avança avec moi jusqu'à Xena‚ qui se préparait à son voyage de retour à Corinthe.

— Je vais repartir avec toi‚ Conquérante‚ ai-je dit simplement. Par la volonté de ma Reine et par ma propre volonté également‚ si tu me veux.

L'expression impassible de Xena resta rigide quand elle fit un signe de tête de son acceptation à la Reine Melosa‚ elle prit ma sacoche de selle chargée et le posa sur Argo. Elle grimpa ensuite sur son cheval et se baissa pour me hisser également en haut. Avant d'attraper son bras‚ je serrai dans ses bras ma Reine et mes Sœurs Ephiny‚ Solari et Chilapa‚ qui avait rejoint la Reine Melosa pour me faire leur adieu. Je laissai alors Xena me soulever sur Argo puis nous partîmes ensemble alors que mes Sœurs Amazone scandèrent :

— Gab-ri-elle… Gab-ri-elle… Gab-ri-elle…

-.-.-.-

Xena et moi avions atteint le Péloponnèse à la nuit tombée. Nous étions arrivées jusqu'au village de Platée et Xena dit qu'Argo avait besoin de se reposer. Je suggérai de nous chercher un gîte dans la remise d'un paysan. Xena pensait que j'étais folle‚ mais je lui expliquai que j'avais développé un truc pour négocier avec des gentils fermiers aussi bien qu'avec les habitants des villages. Nous chevauchâmes jusqu'à une petite exploitation de chèvres qui disposait d'une parfaite écurie et d'un grenier. Xena resta sur Argo quand j'allai jusqu'à la porte et me présenta comme une barde voyageuse‚ Gabrielle. Le fermier reconnut immédiatement mon nom. Je lui donnai un dinar en or massif du Royaume que Xena m'avait donné‚ je lui tendis comme paiement pour une nuit dans le grenier de son étable. Il savait que le paiement était exagérément disproportionné pour ce que je souhaitais, il commença à nous proposer son propre lit comme hébergement, de la nourriture et des animaux de la ferme pour compenser ma rémunération. Je lui expliquai que deux couvertures chaudes en lin poser sur le foin et des pommes pour Argo suffiraient.

Argo fut amené à l'écurie à qui on servit de l'eau froide et des pommes rouges juteuses à manger. La femme du fermier m'apporta les deux couvertures que j'avais demandées, ainsi qu'une cruche d'eau potable. Elle revint avec une marmite pleine de ragoût chaud, deux bols des cuillères, et un panier de pain frais. Je la remerciai et tendis la nourriture à Xena, qui restait toujours silencieuse. Je gravis ensuite l'échelle pour monter au grenier et étalai les deux couvertures. Xena ferma et sécurisa la porte de l'écurie, puis gravit l'échelle, derrière moi. Je me déshabillai et gardai juste ma culotte puis prit du ragoût, du pain et commença à manger. J'étais affamé. Xena se déshabilla complètement, posa son épée et son chakram près d'elle, et me rejoignis dans le festin. Nous mangions en silence.

Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais demander à Xena depuis que j'avais rendu visite à Darphus dans les cachots du palais trois mois auparavant.

— Xena, ai-je commencé. Combien as-tu eu d'amants ?

Xena s'étouffa pratiquement avec son pain.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi demandes-tu ça‚ Gabrielle ?

— Velasca a été ta maitresse‚ n'est-ce pas‚ Xena ?

Xena hésita.

— Oui, Oui elle l'a été‚ me répondit-elle en regardant au loin.

— Combien d'amants as-tu eu‚ Xena ? Plus d'une centaine ?

Xena ne put pas me regarder.

— Je ne sais pas‚ dit-elle encore puis s'arrêta et réfléchit. Oui.

— Plus d'un millier ?

— Je ne sais pas‚ Gabrielle.

Je regardai mon ragoût.

— Velasca‚ Darphus‚ Palaemon ? ai-je continué. Tu as eu dans ton lit tous tes chefs militaires, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas Palaemon‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit Xena. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il commande ma Garde d'élite Impériale. Je ne l'ai pas 'abîmé', il est insensible à mes jeux de séductions.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

— Les autres que j'ai eus, surtout des hommes‚ me voyaient probablement en premier comme une femme et comme leur Conquérante en deuxième. Pour Palaemon‚ je suis que la Conquérante.

Je voulais rencontrer ses yeux‚ mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder non plus.

— Les as-tu aimés ? lui ai-je demandé quand je remuai nerveusement mon ragoût.

— Non, Gabrielle‚ me répondit-elle. Je n'avais que du sexe avec eux pas d'amour. C'était un moyen pour parvenir à mes fins.

— Et les autres ? ai-je demandé. Ceux qui ne commandent pas une armée ?

Je pouvais voir dans mon champ de vision que Xena tripotait la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assises.

— Pour différentes raisons, je suppose, continua Xena. Par désir, manipulation, pour le pouvoir. L'amour n'avait pas de place.

Elle poursuivit d'une voix calme, alors qu'elle me regardait.

— Avant toi, je n'avais pas aimé aussi longtemps. Je n'ai jamais aimé d'amour comme je le sens actuellement.

Elle regarda vers le bas.

— Quand était le dernier ?

Xena, qui était assise à deux longueurs de bras de moi, rampa plus près et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

— Je n'ai pas touché un autre corps dans la passion depuis que tu es à mon service, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Comment aurais-je pu ?

Mon bol de ragoût commençait à sembler très fascinant. Xena déplaça ses doigts sous mon menton et souleva ma tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

— Combien en as-tu eu toi‚ Gabrielle ?

Je n'ai pas hésité à répondre.

— Le seigneur de la guerre qui nous a enlevée dans mon village moi et tous les autres filles, y compris ma sœur cadette‚ plusieurs fois les trois premiers jours et nuits‚ ai-je répondu‚ surprise que Xena veuille cette information. Son sous-chef nous a toutes pris aussi. Ils ont été très brutal tous les deux. Puis à la fin des trois jours‚ ce bâtard nous a vendu comme des 'vierges'. C'était la dernière fois où j'ai vu ma sœur vivante avant son enterrement. Mon premier maître m'a formée comme domestique de corps‚ il a été très gentil, en fait. Et après, il y avait eu toi.

Xena se mit à me caresser la joue.

— Je suis très surprise que tu veuilles le savoir, Xena, ai-je dit.

— J'ai toujours voulu le savoir‚ Gabrielle.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais demandé auparavant ?

— Parce que maintenant je sais que je ne chercherai pas à retrouver chacun des hommes pour les tuer, répondit Xena, sans ambages. Bien que maintenant sachant tout cela pourrait remettre en cause le fait d'épargner la vie des deux premiers.

Je regardai vers le bas d'humilité. Xena attrapa mes mains dans les siennes et continua :

— Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas été vendue comme vierge‚ Gabrielle et ce n'était pas important pour moi quand je t'ai acquise‚ mais quand je suis tombée si frénétiquement amoureuse de toi‚ j'étais pleine de ressentiments pour tous ceux qui t'ont eue avant moi. Ils ont pris ce que j'estimais avoir droit. Je voulais être ta 'première'. Je voulais être ta 'seule'. Mais maintenant cela n'a pas d'importance parce que‚ eh bien… tu ne les as pas aimé. Ils n'ont jamais fait l'amour à ton corps de la même façon que je l'ai fait.

Elle s'arrêta et ricana.

— C'est un brun suffisant‚ n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai voulu lui demander quand elle était tombée amoureuse de moi‚ mais pour une raison quelconque‚ cet instant particulier n'était pas le bon moment. Peut-être j'avais peur de connaître la réponse.

— Je trouve ta suffisance plutôt attachante‚ Xena la Conquérante‚ ai-je dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Nous avons poussé la nourriture sur le côté et commencé à nous embrasser sur les couvertures en lin doux. Xena devint agitée et s'éloigna du baiser. Elle se leva et descendit l'échelle pour récupérer une troisième couverture dans sa sacoche. C'était amusant de regarder la Conquérante nue courir en bas de l'échelle et trotter sur le sol stable. Quand elle revint, je mettais recouchée et elle me drapa avec. Puis se glissa dessous jusqu'à mes pieds comme une enfant qui se cache sous les couvertures serrant son corps contre le mien. Elle enleva ma culotte sur son passage.

— Ton corps est tellement incroyable, me dit-elle alors que ses mains me caressaient partout.

Nous nous embrassions pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne me sourit, un de ces sourires diaboliques et fila de nouveau sous les couvertures pour trouver mon sexe avec sa langue.

— J'ai encore faim, Gabrielle, annonça-t-elle enjouée alors que je regardais le plafond de l'étable et vit les étoiles.

-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes réveillées toutes les deux par le bruit d'une poignée d'un seau frappant son côté en étain en retombant. Je regardai vers l'échelle et vis une petite fille qui nous regardait. Elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans, et ne semblait pas particulièrement surprise de voir deux femmes couchées si près l'une de l'autre sur un tas de foin. Le visage de Xena était posé près du mien, sa jambe drapait les miennes alors que son bras reposait sur ma taille dans une étreinte desserrée. Je ne pouvais nier la proximité, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir que nous étions nues. La couverture de Xena nous recouvrait toutes les deux.

— Salut, ai-je dit à la petite fille.

— Salut, répondit-elle. Je vous ai apporté des pommes à manger.

— Merci‚ ai-je répondu. Quel est ton nom ?

— Teria, répondit-elle.

— Je suis Gabrielle.

Je regardai Xena‚ qui me fixait. Elle s'est Xena.

— Ravie de vous rencontrer‚ Gabrielle. Ravie de vous rencontrer‚ Xena.

La petite fille redescendit alors de l'échelle.

Xena frotta ses yeux bleus endormis.

— Merde, je pensais avoir fermé la porte de l'étable.

Plus tard, alors que nous nous préparions à partir de la ferme, le paysan et sa femme arrivèrent vers nous et nous donnèrent un panier de pain et de fruits pour notre voyage. Je les remerciai pour leur généreuse hospitalité et montai Argo derrière Xena, qui était déjà sur le cheval et prête à partir. Quand Xena indiqua à Argo d'avancer, la petite fille sortit de la ferme en courant vers nous, agitant les bras et en criant :

— Au revoir, Gabrielle ! Au revoir, Xena !

Je me retournai pour voir l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de ce pauvre couple‚ tous les deux furent frappés par la révélation de _qui_ ils avaient hébergé dans leur écurie la nuit dernière.

En fin d'après-midi‚ nous atteignîmes le magnifique Propylées de l'acropole de Corinthe. J'avais conversé avec Xena sur un ton détaché pendant tout notre trajet‚ mais la vue de cette remarquable passerelle me prit d'émotion. Je lui agrippai la taille et appuyai ma joue contre son dos.

— Nous sommes à la maison‚ Xena, ai-je dit quand je l'embrassai.

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ nous sommes à la maison. Toutes les deux.


End file.
